Brand New Start
by Blaze The MAD Hatter
Summary: Life... Death... Love...Hate... What do these words truly mean? For eons many people have wondered if they will ever find an answer to these deep questions of the universe. Agito and Masaya, are two people who do not care for these answers to be found. Hell, they just want to enjoy life as much as they can. Easier said than done.. (Crossover between Princess Evangile and Air Gear.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **My lovely fans, Blaze Here. Hey guys I'm about to start a revolution. I've recently gotten an Idea that as far as I know, and I've done my research, has never been done before. So Ladies and gentlemen allow me, The great Blaze-sama, to introduce you to the first ever AIR GEAR and PRINCESS EVANGILE crossover. Surprisingly a rarely used game in the fanfiction industries, probably because of all the stories already made in the dating sim, with an underrated anime in my opinion.**

 **Now then in this story Agito will be different due to his past, also Agito, Akito, and Lind are different people all together and Agito is older than Akito. More will be explained as the story progresses. Personality wise Agito will remain mostly the same despondent Tsundere-esque asshole we all love. He will be cold, but not cruel, to those who haven't earned his respect. (As of chapter 1 that will be Masaya, maybe Rise's grandma, and Sister Mishima depending how far I get in this chapter.) ATs will simply be motorized skates seeing as this story won't be** _ **too**_ **action packed.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own AIR GEAR or PRINCESS EVANGILE. All credit of their creation and characters, except my OCs, go to their respective owners. Ito "Oh Great" Ogure and MOONSTONE(Japanese)/MangaGamer(English) I believe I'm finally safe to upload at a much faster pace than I have been since I starts hehe. Now then I should point out some things.**

 **About the Harem…. Do** _ **not**_ **doubt my skills at making the impossible, possible. If I, The** _ **God**_ **of this fic, command for there to be a harem then there** _ **will**_ **be a harem! Although it will take some work to make it realistic so the max will be 4 girls**

 **I suppose I can Let Masaya in on the Harem fun but that will be tough. Oh well, I'll let you all decide that fate.**

 **About the characters, There may be a few tweaks here and there to their personalities to make them more believable. MEANING MASAYA WON'T BE A DENSE FUCK ALL THE DAMN TIME! PROTAGONIST OR NOT!**

 **Agito will be a mix of Agito, Kirito from SAO abridged, and Shikamaru from Naruto. A.k.a: A lazy asshole genius. Although he will be very reserved around new people. Also he is not one person with MPD… meaning him, Akito, and Lind are separate people**

 **If you haven't seen gameplay or played the game** _ **Princess Evangile**_ **, than I suggest you go do that so you won't be lost.**

 **Now on a side note; I have chapters for my other stories in progress, My laptop recently crashed and somehow my files got deleted, BUT luckily for me I wrote most of my stories next chapters in a notebook. Unfortunately I didn't write them all so I do have to start from scratch on some of them. Sadly,** _ **Kuroi no Tsubasa**_ **was one of those stories I didn't write in my notebook so chapter two will take a little bit. Chapter 4 for** _ **To Have a Heart**_ **will be out soon though so be on the lookout. Chapter 2 for** _ **Bonds**_ **is also a work in progress, sorry.**

 **On ANOTHER Note, I have another new story ready to be uploaded any day now if it hasn't already been uploaded. THIS story has been immediately worked on after the debut of chapter one and may even be out before my other new story!**

 **NOW for the** _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own AIR GEAR or PRINCESS EVANGILE. All credit of their creation and characters, except my OCs, go to their respective owners. Ito "Oh Great" Ogure and MOONSTONE (Japanese)/ MangaGamer (English).**

 **Talk:** "Tch.. Fuck.."

 **Thought:** _"Damnit all… he can really be an idiot…"_

 **Agito (angered):** " _ **Go ahead… I fucking dare you…**_ **"**

 _ **Chapter 1: Every end sparks a new beginning**_

 _ **Intro Song: Chain by Back-On (TV size)**_

 _ **(I do not own the song)**_

 **Instrumental plays as Agito is descending down from a pretty high jump with his hands in his pockets. A serene smile grace his features as he gets closer to the ground. Right before he reaches ground level he does a mid air flip and lands on the metal railing blocking the street from the sidewalk, applying pressure to his AT's he zooms off down the street on the railing. A gust of wind blows past the civilians causing quite a few to scream in shock.~**

 _On top to break the chain, no pain, don't be afraid, but_

 _Kawaranai same old days_

 _Same always, mawaritsuzukeru is okay, kawakikitta koukei. (brrrr~)_

 _ **~Agito leaps off the railing, flipping over a lot of people, landing on the ground he zooms off again. A flash is seen before a girl with long brown hair that reaches half way down her back steps out of the crowd holding a camera. The girl is wearing a white short sleeved button up and blue overall pants. On her head is a white dog hat complete with the dog ears. the girl's arm is suddenly grabbed by another girl with brownish orange hair wearing a black vest over a yellow short sleeved shirt and a red skirt. The girl looks in the direction Agito zoomed off and grinned before they both took off in a sprint that way. The brunette being dragged by the orangette,~**_

 _Repeat sareta mainichi zutto_

 _Nukedasenai kono houteishiki_

 _Kakano nakade ayatsurareta puppet kakikesuno moshika_

 _I hear your voice_

 _Haiiro ni tsutsumareta_

 _ **~Agito zooms up to a boy with chin length brown hair talking to a girl with long pink hair wearing a blue jean vest and a white summer dress and a white haired female wearing a pink summer dress and a straw hat, with a ferret( I think.) wearing a black top hat and a collar on her shoulder. Agito jumps over the group and taps the boy on the head mid flight before landing and zooming off. The boy and the girls grin widely before running after Agito.~**_

 _Taiyou wo yobisamasu_

 _ **~Three girls are seen having tea at a cafe. A blonde, a purplette, and a ravenette. They look just in time to see Agito riding past the cafe. He gives them a thumbs up and a cocky grin as he passes. The purplette gives a mock scowl and looks away while the blonde giggles lightly. The ravenette's gaze follows Agito before she excuses herself and runs out of the cafe just in time to be joined by the brown haired boy and the others.~**_

 _Haiboku wo korogashite asu eto tsunagu my wish_

 _Saa ikouze_

 _On top to break the chain, no pain, don't be afraid_

 _Issai hazushite_

 _ **~Agito leaps up and starts riding up the side of a building. Onlookers give him a glance before continuing on with their day. With a flip Agito lands on the roof and begins riding along the rooftops. The group following him seems lost before the boy points up when he sees Agito do a spinning flip as he jumps across a pretty big gap. The group resume their chase. Along the way the ravenette grabs the hand of another, more mature looking ravenette who easily falls in step albeit a little slowly.~**_

 _Kimi wa gomen to bouken daitai ouen_

 _Tsubasa hiroge_

 _ **~Agito jumps down from the ground when he reaches the bottom of a long spiral hill. He looks to his left to see a bus coming. He then looks behind him to see the group of people that were following him closer than he thought. He grins before zooming off up the mountain path. The group conveniently makes it just as the bus pulls up and opens the door revealing an old man in a bus driver's uniform and a fishing hat grinning at them. they all get on the bus and the bus drives up the same path Agito went. Agito stopped just outside of a big gate right before lifting his hand and catching the "blade" end of a wooden Naginata. Holding the Naginata was a little girl with blue greenish hair wearing a female kendo uniform minus the armor. Agito smiled at the girl before lowering the weapon, and her, to the ground and places his hands in his pocket just as the bus pulls up behind him.~**_

 _That's the sign, it's time to try you gotta pride_

 _Aoi sekai e_

 _Ue mo shita mo naiyou gotta grab the sky_

 _ **~Agito merely glances behind him as the group of people leave the bus and walk up to them. The little girl runs up to the smaller of the ravenette's and greets her. Agito gives the group a smirk before turning and walking towards the giant gates. The gates slowly opens as the music starts to fade. the music fades as Agito and the group walk into the path lined with sakura trees. The gate closes behind the group. A logo with the words "**_ _ **Brand New Start**_ _ **" in the middle in big bold Blue letters.**_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A loud laugh was heard coming from the end of a street. The sky above dark, only being illuminated by the unknown amount of stars from space. The laugh came from one of the two boys seen walking down said street, the ground before them illuminated by various street lamps that gave off a bright light.

"Oh that's too rich… Although I'm surprised the fucker stayed for as long as he did to be honest." One of the boys said. The other simply sighed as he looked over at his friend. He was a little taller than his friend but the most noticeable trait of his friend was his raven blue hair that reached down to the boy's neck. A long bang that reached down to his chin covered the left half of his face, he had a slight tan. Along with his blue hair another noticeable feature would be his golden orbs with slit-like pupils. The boy gave him a teasing grin showing off his slightly elongated fangs.

The boy was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt underneath,the inside of the jacket was colored orange and the cuffs of the jacket were also orange, black jeans and was rolling next to his friend in skates known as ATs (Air Treks), they were pretty much motorized skates as far as he knew. His friend never explained much about them, only saying few in the world had them and they were sort of a family heirloom that he got from his older brother.

"Tch… I guess you're right Agito. The only thing that bugs me is that Idk what I'll do now I can't exactly go back there since I'm sure the goons will be there until they're sure I won't come back." The boy said to the shorter one, Agito, with a shrug. He placed his hands behind his head as they walked. Agito shifted his glance up at Masaya, his short brown hair mopped down on his head, a bang in the middle separating his brown orbs. He wore a black sweat outfit to keep himself warm in the cool night air. Masaya was about half a head taller than he was but he never lorded his height over Agito. he learned his lesson the first time when he was about a whole head taller than Agito.

"I guess… Wait, didn't that deadbeat have you go get him a lottery ticket today?" Agito asked as he shifted his gaze at his friend. The boy paused in place, standing there for a few seconds before the proverbial light bulb lit up. A second later the boy was holding a piece of paper in his hand looking at the numbers.

"I doubt it'll work but couldn't hurt to try… Now then, where's the closest newspaper stand… Oh wait I see one!" With that said the boy was off in a dash, leaving behind poor Agito who's right eye starts to twitch.

"Damnit Masaya don't just run off all willy-nilly like that!" Agito called out, but he knew he wasn't heard. "... That idiot, I swear that fall down those steps killed a lot of his brain cells…" Agito let out a frustrated sigh as he began walking rolling with his ATs after his friend. Along the way something catches his attention out the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see what was going on and his eye widened. "What the- When did he? Fuck!" Agito got over his surprise and with surprising speed zoomed over to Masaya.

A few seconds later Agito appeared behind Masaya and a pink haired girl wearing a school uniform. In front of the three were a group of four females roughly around the same age of the girl, maybe a few years older. The females were wearing matching uniform suits sort of like bodyguards wear, although theirs were more colorful. Agito sighed as he saw Masaya grope the boob of who appeared to be the leader of the group, then she let out an embarrassed scream.

"Y-you… Pe-pe-PERVERT!" The girl screamed in embarrassed anger causing Agito to rub the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I let you wander off for five seconds…." He mumbled to himself and picked up a small pebble. Seeing as somehow no one noticed his presence he decided to make a cool entrance. He waited until the leader was about to strike the still shocked Masaya and with a flick of his thumb, sent the pebble flying and hitting the hand the woman was about to strike Masaya with.

"Ow!" The woman let out a cry of shock and pain as the pebble pushed her hand back and she retracted it, grabbing it with her free hand she tried to soothe the stinging pain she felt. "Tha-that hurt…" She let out a cute, although he'd never admit that out loud, cry. Her followers rushed over to see what had happened.

"I swear.. I leave you alone for a few seconds and you run off to go play hero…" Agito voiced aloud as he made his presence known, making his way from behind the two to stand beside Masaya, everyone stared at him in shock. Masaya's shock quickly turned into relief and happiness.

"Phew! Boy am I glad to see you Agito… These… girls were messing with the one behind me so I had to step in, no one else was… hehe sorry for leaving you like that though…" Masaya explained before chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Agito never took his gaze off of the girls in front of them.

"Hey Idiot instead of sitting here filling me in on the situation why don't you take Cinderella behind you and book it before they figure out it doesn't take a village to wrap a cut." Agito growled out figuring that if they were going to be heroes they might as well do it right. Masaya quickly nodded before feeling himself being pulled by the pink haired female. The pair quickly ran off down the street, Agito stayed back to make sure the group wouldn't get smart and try to follow them. Seeing that they were still focusing on their leader Agito leapt onto a nearby roof and disappeared from view, tracking down Masaya and the runaway woman.

"I swear that idiot gets in more trouble than those idiots who agro everything in a dungeon from those crappy MMORPGS he used to play." Agito mumbled to himself as he tried to find Masaya, how the hell did they cover this much distance from the time they got away. He knew Masaya was fast but to gain such a distance in the short amount of time he let them get ahead of him. Agito suddenly skidded to a stop when he realised his mistakes.

"... No one must never know what just happened." He quickly turned around and went back in the direction he came from, after a little bit he saw the two resting under a street slight and stopped. "...Yeah like no one will be able to see them here…" Agito let out a frustrated sigh before leaping down from the rooftop and landed next to Masaya. His sudden appearance shocked the pink haired girl who let out a loud shriek. Masaya simply looked over and smiled at Agito.

"There you are… what happened got lost?" Masaya teased trying to ease the tension he felt in the air after their escape. His teasing earned him a swift elbow in the gut which he almost doubled over from. He just chuckled as he knew his friend wasn't trying to hurt him. Looking at Agito, Masaya noticed his facial expressions were blank as always around new people. This brought a frown to his face as he remembered how reserved his best friend was around others he didn't know.

Agito looked at the pink haired girl who was staring at the two in shock. She was a little bit shorter than he was which he was secretly glad for, long pink hair reaching down her back with two twintails over her ears. Her bright blue eyes caught him off guard but he was able to hide it. There's no way… it's _her_ , so she somehow ended up back in their life. Agito stole a glance at Masaya's eyes and wasn't surprised to see no sense of familiarity in them. So he did forget _that_ day. Good, it was best left forgotten. Agito shifted his gaze back to the girl, her pale skin matched that of Masaya's own. He couldn't help it as his eye shifted down to her chest, her breast may have been about average size, maybe a bit bigger but they were perky enough to stand out. This time Agito did shift his gaze away to look down the street. internally he fought down his blush, glad no one noticed his wandering eyes.

After fighting his hormones Agito shifted to the woman. "Well Nee-san, I'm sure the idiot, with all of his overwhelming knowledge, introduced himself and gave my name, so can I know the name of the woman Masaya saved?" Agito question in a neutral tone, his face still void of expression, gold orb met bright blue orbs as the woman seemed to just process his question and nodded with a faint blush. " _Did she recognize me? I hope not. It didn't seem like she recognized Masaya so it isn't likely._ "

"Ah yes! Hehe where are my manners… My name is Rousenin Rise. It's nice to meet you Agito-san! Also, thank you for helping us get out of that situation" Rise introduced herself in a calm, polite, manner. She gave Agito a respectful curtsy and Agito returned it with a bow.

"Likewise Rousenin-san… I didn't do anything, it was the idiot behind me who helped you so there's no need to thank me…" Agito said, before adding his final piece as an afterthought. He didn't want any credit since he found praise to be embarrassing. He then took a step back as Masaya came up to Rise and began asking her questions about what happened. At this point Agito closed his eye and followed behind them, blocking out their words and only listening to their footsteps to follow. Agito opened his eye as he heard his name being called.

"Aww come on, don't tell me you weren't listening again man! Ugh fine, look Rise-san offered us dinner in return for helping her and you're coming with. No trying to get out either ok buddy?" Agito simply stared at Masaya for a second before nodding. He then looked over at Rise and bowed his head.

"Thank you for the meal Rousenin-san." Agito said plainly but she knew he truly was grateful for offering to pay. Rise just gave a nervous giggle and bowed to hide her blush. She wasn't used to males showing her gratitude besides her family members and the elderly when she helped them.

"N-no need to thank me. I'd feel bad if I didn't find a way to thank you both for saving me back there." Agito looked like he wanted to protest her claim but decided against it at the last second. She just smiled at them before grabbing both of them by the wrist and ran down the street, making their way downtown. Agito was easily able to keep up even if the action was sudden. Masaya, on the other hand( **hehe get it** ), had to adjust quickly so he wouldn't fall. Both boys felt their eye(s) widen in shock when they saw where Rise had led them to.

"R-rise-san…?" Masaya stuttered out in surprised as he stared up at the sign. Rise turned back and gave them a million watt smile. She giggled at their shocked expressions, secretly relishing in the boy she thought to have no emotions show any at all. Her mental happy dance was cut short as Agito quickly composed himself and turned to face her.

"Rousenin-san while I'm flattered at the offer I can't possibly-..." Agito starts only to be cut off as she dragged the two boys inside and requested a table for three. The two just resigned and followed their captor to their table. They were led to a round table on the rooftop at Rise's request. They sat in a triangle formation and ordered various meals. Agito opted for a simple soup and just asked for whatever tea the waiter recommended.

"Ne Agito-san, you can order whatever you want. If you're worried about the bill then don't be I don't mind paying for all of us." Rise tried to reason with the boy, Masaya just nodded with Rise. Although that may be because earlier the three found out Masaya's lottery ticket was the winner for 100 million yen prize so he was probably going to pay the girl back anyway.

"Well besides my pride being wounded for allowing anyone to pay for me. I have never been here so sticking with a simple soup is the safest option for me. I thank you for your hospitality again Rousenin-san." Agito said as their drinks arrive. He nodded in thanks to the waiter and took a sip of his tea. Agito blinked in mild shock. "Wow, this is great."

"Speaking of great things I have an offer of something great for the both of you." Rise began to speak causing Masaya to turn fully to face her while Agito merely sent a glance at her. She knew, however, that she had both boys attention and allowed an excited grin to adorn her features.

"I'm sure you've noticed my attire by now…" She said and paused waiting for confirmation to continue. Both boys just nodded, "Well you see I come from an all-girl's private school known as Vincennes. Now before you ask I DO have a reason for telling you both this. You see," Rise leaned into the table and lowered her volume considerably. Masaya Leaned in also but Agito stayed in his position, calmly sipping on his tea. Rise wanted to get him to lean in but Masaya told her that Agito's hearing is basically superhuman. Rise didn't believe it, but didn't want to be rude so she simply whispered to see if it were true. To her utter shock Agito gave her a subtle nod.

"Ah. Yes well, as I was saying. Vincennes is currently in a financial crisis. The school is losing supporters and students quickly and many fear that the school will soon have to shut down. Normally a school shutting down wouldn't affect the students too much but most, if not all, of the girls grew up at that school so it's home to a lot of people. For the past year the board have been brainstorming ways to save the school and have even asked the students opinion on the matter. It's been a battle of idea after idea, failure after failure, until one student brought up the idea of reformation." Here Agito's eye narrowed as he was able to put the pieces together, Masaya just tilted his head as he was missing the point.

"I'm guessing the idea of reformation that you're speaking of is to allow the integration of male's into the school." Agito whispered low enough for them to hear. Masaya turned to look at Agito in confusion while Rise nodded with a bright smile.

"Precisely, I've made previous visits down here looking for potential male candidates but any potential ones I've found around the proper age are already in school but Masaya-san here told me you two would be willing to switch to Vincennes." Masaya chuckled nervously as he avoided looking at his best friend, knowing that doing so would lead him to pain seeing as he could _still feel_ the burning glare Agito was giving him. Agito simply sighed as he leaned his head onto his free palm. Using his other hand to lift a spoonful of soup, that had come during some point of their conversation, to his mouth and took a sip.

"Well I suppose if the idiot agreed than I have no choice in the matter. Someone has to look out for the idiot and while I'm sure you can do that Rousenin-san, this idiot has a special knack for fucking up and getting into troublesome situations." Agito said plainly with his eye closed, effectively missing Rise's reaction to his words. She gave the boys a million watt smile, proud of herself for not finding one, but two great boys that she just knows will be able to save her school and help it change for the better.

"Sheesh Agito… I'm not _that_ bad…" Masaya mumbled lowly, slightly put off by how casually his best friend points out his tendencies to attract danger. Just as Agito was about to respond a gunshot was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the front of the roof by the exit.

At the front stood no less than ten men in black suits and sunglasses to hide their eyes. In front of them was a semi-feral looking blonde in a white suit with a red dress shirt, and an elderly male wearing a samurai's kimono. All of the patrons plus the employees rushed to the back of the rooftop restaurant to get away from the troublemakers. Masaya stood up and was about to say something when Agito placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Masaya glanced over at Agito who was now next to him. After retracting his hand from Masaya's shoulder he placed it into his pocket. Rise also got up with a brave face and was about to say something when the blonde holding the gun suddenly spoke.

"Well, well, well. Look at this, we came here only looking for one bastard and we end up getting lucky enough to find _both_ the bastards that managed to piss our bosses off." His tone was malicious as he took pleasure in the fearful looks the audience was giving them. Masaya gritted his teeth as he took a tense stance, ready to take on the goons at anytime. The air thickened as the two boys stared defiantly at the goons who were interrupting their dinner.

"AHHH!" A feminine cry was heard from beside Masaya as Rise was suddenly thrown forward, landing roughly in front of the white suited male. Masaya whipped his head around to see a male customer grinning maliciously at him holding a cellphone in his hand. ' _So they_ _did_ _have someone tail us… I'm oddly impressed._ ' Agito though as he glanced at the spy before turning his gaze back to the goons and Rise, his eye narrowing further when he saw the blonde hold Rise up with his arm around her waist and his gun pointed upwards under her chin.

"Hmm… Sorry you had to get in this mess sweet cheeks but those two boys you were hanging out with are no good, well actually their family is no good. To be dumped into this life by their own family members… Although… You also look familiar…" The blonde spoke with a hint of sadness in his tone, he may be a goon but for family to sell out their own kids. Not even the lowest scum in his organisation could do that. Rise let out a defiant growl

"Don't you talk about Masaya-kun and Agito-san like that. They're great people, easily 10x the man you or your followers ever will be!" Rise barked out defiantly. Masaya grit his teeth and was about to lunge forward when he saw a blur of silver and her a squelching sound. A second later the blonde let out a cry of pain as he dropped Rise and his gun. he fell to one knee and inspected the other to find a silver knife stabbed into his leg. The black suit males tried to recapture Rise and regain control the situation at the kimono male's order. Three of them surrounded Rise and were about to grab her before they froze up then fell over. Their mouths opened wide in a silent scream, drool pouring out of their mouth. Masaya stood in front of her in a defensive stance. The other seven reacted quickly, rushing at Masaya trying to overwhelm him with their numbers. To the shock of everyone except Masaya the seven suddenly fell over knocked out. Agito calmly stood in front of Masaya and Rise with his hands in his pocket. His eye focused solely on the last two standing goons.

"You have two options. Surrender or I kick your asses personally. You'd think you would have learn from the _last_ time." Agito said, his eye narrowing as he watched them carefully to make sure they wouldn't try anything funny. Good thing too because he had to tackle Masaya and Rise down to avoid flying utensils that could've caused some damage to the two. Agito got up just in time to see the spy and the guy in the kimono back out of the restaurant. The older male holding the gun, facing Agito.

"We warned you before _boy_ that you should've ran while you had the chance. Now you have no out. The organisation does not lose and we _will_ be back." Agito gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched the two get away. No one moved until they heard a car peel off down the street, followed by loud sirens of what he hoped were cops chasing down the car.

"Damnit… At least I know we can get away, for now. Let's finish this somewhere else." Agito turned to Rise and Masaya up to their feet, getting a 'Thanks/Thank you.' in reply. Agito merely hummed before going around to see if the other people were alright, Masaya and Rise following his lead.

"No one seems to be hurt. That's good. Ne, Rise-san… how about we get out of here now before the cops come around and ask questions we can't answer." Masaya said as he turned to Rise. She thought for a second before nodding and leading the two boys out. They managed to slip out before a few squadron cars pulled up to the restaurant. They ducked into an alley before Agito stopped them.

"You two hide behind that dumpster. I'm going to scout ahead.' Agito said before leaping onto a wall, using the close by walls to jump up to the rooftop. Reaching the rooftop Agito made his way to the edge and looked down. His advanced eyesight made it easy to sweep the streets for any police or goon on the prowl. To cover all of his bases he did a sweep from around the whole rooftop.

"Ne Masaya-san. I know you told me about his special skates but how does Agito-san have such good senses? It's pretty amazing to find someone like that on an accident hehehe." Rise said, her voice a mix of awe and embarrassment. Masaya didn't say anything at first and just gave a small smile.

"I'm not sure for certain so I just chalk it up to God paying back Agito for all the shit that's happened to him already." Masaya said, his smile may have been bright but his eyes reflected another story. Rise wasn't sure of all the emotions she saw but one that stood out to her was pain. Masaya may have been open to tell his life story but the second she asked anything about Agito's past he became reserved and either avoided the question or just told her that it isn't his place to say.

While Rise respected his loyalty to his friend she couldn't help the burning curiosity she felt at the smoke covering Agito's past. His reserved nature made it hard to get anything out of him and she was almost certain that any form of respect of camaraderie she may have earned from the boy would be crushed should she cross that line too early.

Before either of them could continue or change the subject the person they were talking about landed in front of where they were crouched. " The coast is clear. Rousenin-san you can lead us now. I'll take the rear incase we need a getaway." Agito said, Masaya and Rise nodded before the three head out of the alley. Rise led them across town to a bus stop near the edge. the two boys looked at each other a little nervously.

"So this is it huh? After we step on this bus our lives will change forever…" Masaya said quietly, as if just now processing what happened tonight. Agito simply nodded, he had no real attachment to this city anymore. He knew a fresh start could be just the thing he needs to move on, but… it's still a scary thought that everything was changing so fast.

"Oh! I-i'm sorry! Do you two need a moment. I'm sure that this must be difficult to process all at once." Rise said snapping the two boys out of their stupor. They shared a look before Masaya gave Rise a wide grin and a thumbs up. Agito settled for a small smirk and starts walking ahead the other two.

"Don't worry about it Rise-san. yeah it may be scary but it's even more exciting and i want to see what Vincennes can offer us! You recruited us to help you save the school and that's exactly what we intend to do." Masaya said cheerfully, his grin never wavering. He was about to say something else when he suddenly felt a pressure hugging against his form. Looking down he saw Rise pressed against him, her face buried in his chest. His face promptly lit up like a christmas tree. "A-ahh Ri-Rise-san?!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much Masaya-san, you don't know how much this means to me." Rise said after taking her face out of Masaya's chest. Her eyes were red as tears stained her cheeks. Masaya's grin shrunk to a small smile, he raised one hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey don't worry about it. You helped us and you're giving us a new home, the least we can do is help you save your school." Masaya said softly, brown orbs meeting bright blue orbs. Both Masaya and Rise felt their cheeks warm up but they couldn't find it in themselves to move.

"Hmm… as sure as I am that the busdriver and I would love to see a good soap opera I think our poor transporter is on a schedule and wants to get back home." A voice broke them out of their trance. They turned to see Agito leaning against the newly arrived bus. The door was open showing a chuckling old man behind the wheel. Agito's face was as expressionless as ever but Rise could've sworn she saw the corner of his lips curl ever so slightly.

The two quickly separated. Masaya coughed into his hand and looked away to cover his blush meanwhile Rise just gave a sheepish chuckle looking off in the opposite direction. Agito just shook his head, the smallest amount of amusement managed to show on his face.

"Alright, enough of that. We still got a bit to do and I am getting tired. If you ask nicely later I'm sure Masaya will give you a goodnight kiss. For now though, I'm getting anxious to see this school in person." Agito said as he got onto the bus. Masaya and Rise both tried to stutter out excuses before sighing, realizing no one was listening and followed Agito onto the bus. Rise paid for all three of their fare.

The bus ride was made in mild silence. The only sounds being the bus as it drives and Rise talking to Masaya and Agito about Vincennes. The two boys listened to her and Masaya seemed to be into the conversation. Agito decided to tune them out when they starts talking about random things and shifted his attention to outside. The night sky shining brightly, illuminated by the moon. The forest below the cliff sped past them as the bus made it's way up the mountain side.

"Ne, Masaya-san… is Agito-san alright? I know you said he isn't easy to open up but he just seems so… sad right now." Rise asked as they were both staring at the boy who was looking out the window. Looking into his visible eye rise noticed that he was lost in his thoughts, this brought a frown to the girl's face as she wanted to know more about her new friends. Masaya just gave her a bittersweet smile.

"Agito takes a little bit but when he does open up to you I promise, you will see why he's the best person you can ask for to have your back. All I ask is that you don't give up trying to break his wall. Don't worry though because I'll help you get to know the _real_ Agito!" Masaya exclaimed while pumping a fist into the air. His exclamation seemed to snap Agito out of his thoughts as he glanced over to see Masaya with a wide grin and his arm pumped into the air.

"...What are you doing?" Agito asked out of nowhere causing Masaya to jump with a yelp. At this time it just so happened the bus had hit a bump and Masaya lost his balance and was about to fall forward when he felt a grip on the back of his jacket before being pulled back onto his seat. "I swear one of these days I won't be around and you'll wound up falling off a cliff or something." Agito mumbled to himself in annoyance at his best friends clumsiness. While he may be annoyed there was no maliciousness in his tone which only made Masaya glare at him, his eyes narrowed and his face set into a frown that looked more like a childish pout.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an asshole I wouldn't be having these accidents. WHICH, by the way, are your fault for always scaring me!" Masaya argued back in a similar annoyed tone. Agito just let out a huff in response. A small, almost unnoticeable, smirk played at his features. Rise just smiled at how close the boys seemed.

"Last stop! Vincennes Academy. Ok kiddos get off so I can go home." The old man called out as he pulled up to the bus stop that was just outside of the academy gates. Rise led the boys off the bus only to freeze in shock at what greeted them. Masaya, not paying attention, almost bumped into Rise had Agito not grabbed him at the last second.

"Rousenin Rise! What is the meaning of you leaving school grounds?!" A woman with midnight blue hair tied into a bun in the back and two long bangs on both sides of her face, standing about as tall as Masaya, give or take an inch or two, in a blue suit with a long skirt and black work heels walked up to the group of three. Behind her were 6 people. A small old woman wearing a similar suit, a woman with long brown hair, drills on either side of her face, wearing attire of a nun. Behind the three new faces were the girls they had escaped from earlier. Agito's eye narrowed as he shifted his gaze to Rise who tensed at his gaze, she left out something important when explaining her situation.

"Excuse me Nee-san. I apologize for the trouble. While I cannot vouch for why she left can vouch that her lateness is our fault." Agito broke the stare down the lady at the head of the brigade was giving Rise. Agito gave the ladies a polite bow before going to stand in front of Rise. His face nor his eye gave nothing away as he met the woman head on in her intense gaze.

The woman finally registered the new appearance blocking her sights from Rise. She was about to say something when she got a good look at the boy. ' _No way… wha-what's he doing here?!_ ' The woman took an unconscious step backwards, her eyes were widened in shock. This confused everyone, even Agito who frowned in confusion. The woman stopped, recomposing herself and looked deep into Agito's visible eye. Nothing, no sign of recognition at all. This time the woman was able to hide her shock and horror. ' _He… he doesn't remember me… oh my god…_ ' The woman took a few unconscious steps towards Agito shocking all present.

' _Wha-what the hell is this? Why is she getting so close? Why…?_ ' Agito was cut out of his musings as the old lady next to the nun girl spoke up, her voice calm with a hint of curiosity.

"Kocho-sensei?" The older female called out in a curious tone. So this lady is the school's principal. She turned away from Agito and cleared her throat in her hand. "Yes well. Seeing that you brought two men with you I am to assume you still wish to go through with this foolish matter of trying to offer reform to the school Rise…?" She may have had a questioning tone but everyone could tell she already knew the answer. Agito narrowed his eyes as he also heard the clipped undertone, ' _So the principal is against the school reforming… but why? Wouldn't it save the school?_ ' Agito glanced at Masaya and saw him flinch. ' _He noticed it too… good._ ' Agito glanced at the rest of those gathered and was pleasantly shocked when he saw the old lady's eyes narrowed at the principal and the nun give an involuntary flinch.

"It matters not Rise, your trial period of finding candidates had ended last week… or did you forget?" The principal said in a snide tone which almost made Agito lose his cool, something about this woman confused and pissed off Agito already and he knew Masaya had similar thoughts. Although Masaya wasn't as adept at hiding his emotions as he was.

"huehue… Now now Kocho-sensei, Rise _did_ fulfill her end of the deal. Besides the new term hasn't started yet so she still, technically, had time." Hearing this Agito allowed a small smirk to show on his features. Rise, who he guessed was trying to think of something to say let out a small sigh of relief and Masaya just gained a goofy grin. The principal frowned but for some reason Agito could've sworn he saw the corners of her lips twitch upwards.

"...Fine, I suppose you are correct Chairwoman. Very well all of you follow me to my office. Guardiane, you are dismissed." The principal turned and starts to walk away without waiting on a response. Masaya turned to Agito and grinned. Agito smirked and they high fived each other high before swing their arm in a 180 and gave another slap down low. Rise and the nun giggled at their action while the chairwoman gave them a soft smile. The Guardiane had already left back to their post.

"We should get moving. Wouldn't want Kocho-sensei to get restless." The chairwoman spoke before turning around to lead us to the principal's office. Walking through the mini forest of sakura trees caused Agito to shift into autopilot as he got lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed that they made it to the principal's office until he felt someone poke his nose. Agito flinched backwards and blinked his eyes back into focus just to see the nun giggling into her hand. Agito felt his cheeks warm up as he looked down, mentally thanking whatever deity gave him long hair.

"S-sorry… What did I miss?" Agito manage to mumble that out with a stutter. Masaya grinned to himself, putting this in his mental 'Agito blackmail' folder. The headmistress hid her own amusement quite well behind her stony glare at the boys.

"Okonogi Masaya-san, Wanijima Agito-k-san do you know why you are here?" The headmistress said in a clipped business-like tone. Both boys nodded, the air thickened in the room but no one seemed to notice it. "Good, I will be quaint. I do not believe in or support this foolish idea of allowing men into my school. I have seen the damage men can do to an environment and I refuse to allow my students to be affected by such. That being said you have the Chairwoman and those on the board who agree with her granddaughter's idea." Masaya visibly flinched at the mistress' words and how she was so blunt in her hate, he looked over at Agito who didn't seem affected by the woman at all. Agito glanced over at Masaya and nodded reassuringly at him causing Masaya to smile and step forward catching the others off guard.

"I agree that there _are_ bad men out there who do horrible things and whatever, _but_ there are also good men who do good and try to help the world. To write off _all_ men on the verdict of a few bad seeds would be the same as me to write off all women for the same reason would it not. What I'm saying is I agree with you to a point but I do not agree with you saying that all men are scum!" Masaya said, trying his best to remain calm and respectful but the woman was just getting under his skin and he let his control slip at the end, raising his voice to get his point across.

"That… that's why we agreed to come here. Rise-san told us about those who wouldn't agree but I don't care. I always though any type of segregated school was stupid and if the first step to help everyone get good education to help them in the future is to change this school then so be it! Even if the whole school goes against us we won't give up in trying to change their hearts… even your heart Kocho-sensei…" Everyone, except Agito, had wide eyes at the end of Masaya's speech. Those eyes, they held such a fire in them. Agito stepped up beside Masaya and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. His eye was closed and he had a confident smirk adorning his features.

"That being said… you can fight it all you want kocho-sensei but you should know… When this idiot puts his mind to something he never gives up, not even when the fat lady sings. Me, well I gotta lookout for this idiot so you can count on me being right up there in his fight." His eye snapped open, his slitted golden orb shined brightly which actually made the others in the room gasp.

The room was silent for a few moments. Rise walked up and stood beside us giving the headmistress a confident smile. Agito and Masaya looked over at her and Masaya put his hand on her shoulder.

"Even if it's only the three of us… we _will_ show the others that reformation will not only save the school but also change it for the better!" Rise said, her once meek voice in front of the woman completely vanishing, giving way to confidence. The chairwoman and the nun smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

"...I will say that I am impressed by your conviction, no matter how foolish it is, and I am a woman of my word so I will allow the students of Vincennes to decide. Hopefully for your sakes you both make it past the first term. Now then it is late so Sister Mishima and Rise will guide you two back to your dorms. The term doesn't start until Monday but I cannot allow you two to show your faces just yet, therefore I am placing you both under house arrest until Monday morning." Now this made Masaya and Rise gasp in shock while Agito merely frowned. Before anyone could argue however the headmistress held up her hand to silence the room.

"This will be the best way to keep any misunderstandings from happenings and the school going into chaos before anything can be explained." Agito sighed, at least she had a good point for once. "That being said, Sister Mishima will bring you your meals but you two are not to have any communication with Rise-san during your house arrest." Masaya's eyes narrowed a little, going unnoticed by everyone except Agito who gave a small smirk and nodded before Masaya could open his mouth.

"A small sacrifice, _but_ it wouldn't be fair to Sister Mishima to have to always bring us our food these next few days. Especially with two different people. I feel that since Rousenin-san was the one to bring us here. She should be a proper hostess and help out since we can not do so for ourselves." Agito spoke up, his gaze shifting to the headmistress who was taken aback by the turnaround the boy pulled. She was about to say something when Rise voiced her agreement and Sister Mishima did say she wouldn't mind the help. Principal or not, she couldn't seem cruel to her staff and students so she reluctantly agreed. She knew however that she only agreed because of who it was that brought up that point. Masaya and Rise let out a cheer before getting embarrassed and giving out apologies.

The headmistress then went on to tell the boys all the rules of Vincennes then told them that their uniform should be in by Sunday evening after having them measured by a nurse. It was a pretty awkward experience for Masaya and the nurse. Agito showed no outward response and the nurse seemed to leave the room with a red face mumbling something about needing a cool bath. Rise blushed a bright red having caught the nurse's parting words and couldn't meet either of the boy's eyes for the rest of the walk to the dorms.

When they reached outside the dorms Rise suddenly stopped and turned to the boys with the brightest smile they've seen from her yet. She held her hands out for them to grab which made them blink in confusion. Sister Mishima simply giggled in the background, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Well, This is where our journey truly starts. I was scared at first but after spending the night with you two I know that if anyone out there can save this school and change it for the better that it's you two. Masaya-san, Agito-san. Welcome to Vincennes!" Agito and Masaya blinked in shock. Her words… they sparked something in the boys which brought a bright grin to Masaya and a visible smirk to Agito. Both boys reached out and grabbed each of her hands and nodded in agreement.

"With your help of course Rise-san. We can do this, I just know it!" Masaya said with confidence, Agito just nodded in agreement. Rise nodded and turned to lead the boys into the dormhouse, her smile never fading. Agito noticed the distinct lack of students in the halls and guessed they had a mandatory room curfew since their arrival. The headmistress really did not want the students to see them.

The boys were led to their rooms, unsurprisingly they were roomed next to each other. "Smart, she knows that I'd just sneak out and break into your room when I get bored anyway. This way it'll be less of a hassle." Agito said calmly, not caring if Sister Mishima had heard or not. he somehow knew that they didn't care or knew they couldn't stop him. Masaya just grinned and nodded in agreement while Rise let out an embarrassed sigh.

"Please don't get kicked out before the school term even starts Agito-san…" Rise said in exasperation which only caused Agito to smirk and walk over to his door, twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Renegade for life…" Were his parting words before he closed the door. The three left in the hallway only sighed knowing that meant to expect some, hopefully, harmless chaos. "Hehe, sorry about him. Agito's never been one to listen unless forced. When that happens though he just _has_ to do it _his_ way. He won't do anything yet, he hasn't scoped out the school yet and gathered enough data to make any plans." Masaya said giving the women a sheepish grin while scratching his cheek. They just let out an amused giggle before Masaya went and opened his own door. He stopped just before walking in and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Rise-san… Thank you for giving us this chance, and don't worry. We won't let you down and will do our best to help you save this school." With that said Masaya gave the two a thumbs up before entering his room and closing his door.

 _ **3 Days Later, Monday morning 8:00am**_

 _ **Day of Opening Ceremony**_

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock Knock***

 ***Knock Knock-***

"Damnit Okonogi you got five seconds to wake up before I say damn the surprise and kick your door down. It's bad enough I had to get up before you, DON' . ." Agito growled out from the other side of the door. One of his hands were clenched into a fist as he knocked on a door. Behind him was Sister Mishima who giggled lightly at the boy's expense, Agito glanced behind him at her before looking back at the door mumbling something inconceivable, if one were to look closely they would notice the slight pink tint adorning the male's cheeks.

"Tch. Fuck this, let the idiot be late. I'm going ahead, Maybe you'll have better luck waking that log from his hibernation." Agito growled out before turning and walking away from the door. Sister Mishima watched him walk away as another fit of giggles escaped her, she couldn't help that his reactions were too amusing to her. As he turned the corner she decided to take a proactive approach and entered Masaya's room.

With Agito he made his way outside with his hands in his pocket. Surprisingly he hasn't seen any of the girls yet, maybe he was woken up early to avoid the rush and to keep the surprise going until the announcement. The nice breeze plus the quiet of the deserted campus made Agito smile. Truly this place did have a relaxing aura around it, for now that is. Agito passed a set of steps when he felt the wind pick up along with a faint sound. Agito stopped and turned to face the stairs and looked up. The bright sunlight he was expecting to see was eclipsed by a shadow that was getting bigger. His eyes widened before he leapt into the air and held out his arms.

A weight landed on his body but he was able to maintain control of his descent back to the ground. Agito landed easily enough and looked down at his arms. In his arms was a female with purple hair wearing the school's uniform. She was clinging onto his clothes apparently thinking she was still falling. With a sigh Agito knelt down and sat her onto the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not falling anymore." Agito said softly, shocking himself that he was trying to comfort this stranger. The girl now sitting on the ground opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked at Agito's golden eye, he noted that her eyes almost matched her hair in color which was pretty cool if you asked him, and around her to see that she was indeed safely on the ground. Her eyes widened and before Agito could blink she was up and at least three feet away from him with what he guessed was a full body blush. Instead of saying anything she just turned and booked it in the same direction he was going.

"Well… That just happened. I shouldn't really be surprised, but she could've at least said something." Agito grumbled, wiping dust from his clothes and continuing on his stroll to the building he and Masaya were supposed to meet with the chairwoman to get their instructions on what to do. Agito suddenly stopped in his tracks and sighed tiredly. "Ya know, you'd probably be better at taling people if you didn't make so much noise while following them." Agito said loudly without looking back. His response was a loud 'eep!' before the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind a nearby tree that he past a second ago. He glanced back over his shoulder to see a girl wearing an odd hat, long brown hair, holding a camera ready to take a picture.

"Can I help you…?" He asked emotionlessly, his tone of voice must have affected her as he saw her flinch before gulping. "A-ah.. a-actually who a-are you and wh-why do you have our uniform on..?" The girl spoke up timidly causing Agito to sigh and turn to face her, his face not giving away to any thought going through his head. "Usually it's polite to introduce one's own self before asking the name of another." He said again, wondering why he decided to even pay her any attention at all.

"O-o-oh.. yeah… ano… M-my name is N-Nogi Tamie… reporter for the Vincennes school Newspaper!" The girl, Tamie, seemed to gain her spirit back as she talked about her position. Agito simply nodded and turned around again. "I don't feel like repeating myself Nogi-san so just go to the opening ceremony and all will be explained, also please don't tell anyone of my existence until then." He then began walking off again leaving Tamie in shock as she had just experienced being brushed off for the first time. For some reason it didn't upset her at all and she took off in a slight jog, hoping to catch up with the boy since they were heading in the same direction anyway. "Ah! Wa-wait up!" She yelled after the boy who seemingly ignored her request.

Even though she was able to catch up with Agito she found herself unable to strike up conversation with the quiet boy. She felt a weird mix of excitement and something else being this close to a boy for the first time. She looked over at the boy and couldn't help but think he was one of the most handsome guys she's ever seen. She may have never been this close to one in person but she's seen her fair share of handsome guys before. Tamie found herself fidgeting a little before she noticed her walk mate's sudden stop. She looked back at him confused as he turned in a different direction and took a step that way.

"This is where we separate Nogi-san, like I said earlier all will be explained soon. Later." With that, Agito was walking away and Tamie was staring at his departing form with a far off look. When the boy turned the corner going to the back of the building she felt herself grow excited in anticipation. She walked into the gymnasium with an extra pep in her step.

Turning the corner of the gym building Agito walked to the back before he saw someone waiting on him. Walking up to the elderly woman who was pretty tall and healthy for her age Agito gave her a bow of respect. "Good morning Chairwoman." Agito looked around and sighed noticing the lack of Masaya. "I swear that idiot has no tact at all." The chairwoman simply giggled at what he said before returning his greeting.

"Good Morning Wanijima Agito-kun, I suppose I will save the explanation for when Okonogi Masaya-kun gets here, and please, the students call me obaa-san." Agito blinked in shock at this, most women hate being reminded of their age. Then again he supposed it could also mean a term of endearment. Agito nodded as he guessed that was the most logical since he remembered hearing this school thought of each other as one big family. "A-ah… very well Obaa-sama…" Even so, Agito knew he was an outsider at best and a temporary at worst, plus in the short time that he met the old lady he had to say he grew fond of her kindness which reminded him so much of his own grandmother. The Chairwoman simply shook her head in amusement before noticing Agito had a far off look and a small smile on his face. This caused her to smile softly as well. They both heard rapid footsteps and turned to see Masaya running up to them. Agito's smile grew as he shook his head and the Chairwoman gave an amused giggle.

"What happened idiot? Got in trouble again?" Agito teased lightly and Masaya responded childishly by sticking his tongue out at him which only made Agito chuckle in amusement and Masaya laughed sheepishly before turning and bowing to the chairwoman. "Good morning Chairwoman, I'm sorry I'm late!" The chairwoman just waved him off with an amused giggle.

"Good morning Okonogi Masaya-kun. No, not at all. This school is easy to get lost in if you're new to the campus, I'm glad you can make it before the ceremony starts after all. Also please, the students call me obaa-san." Masaya blinked and glanced at Agito who nodded with an amused smirk on his features and Masaya chuckled sheepishly with a slight blush of embarrassment. "O-oh… ok O-Obaa-san…"

The chairwoman smiled at the boys and gave them a formal bow. "Please, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Rika Rousennin, the chairwoman of Vincennes' school board. My granddaughter Rise told me many great things about you both." Hearing this caused Agito to raise his brow in confusion, he hadn't done much for the girl. Masaya did all the work. Masaya saw Agito's confused look and sighed exasperatedly. Leave it to Agito to downplay what he does. He swears the boy can be too humble for his own good.

"Actually Obaa-sama… Rousennin-san helped us out more than anything, and even still Masaya helped her out, I just tagged along to keep this idiot out of trouble." Agito said quietly as he looked away from the two to hide his embarrassed blush while lightly scratching his cheek. Masaya grinned and wrapped his arm around Agito's neck and pulled him into a playful headlock.

"He's right about Rise-san helping us out the most but he is downplaying what he did. I'm sure Rise-san told you everything that happened so I can easily say that if it wasn't for this guy here things would've gone pretty bad." Agito scowled but didn't say anything as he couldn't come up with a good enough rebuttal. The chairwoman smiled softly at their companionship, it reminded her of how close the girls at Vincennes were to each other.

"Be that as it may. I must inform you both that there has never been a male student attending Vincennes before and most of the girls have never interacted with a male outside of their family so there will be some tough times ahead for you both." She stopped and looked at the two males who had separated from each other. Masaya looked a little nervous but he was able to compose himself and give her a determined nod. Agito closed his eyes and sighed before a smirk appeared on his features before opening his eye again. His golden orb shone brightly and the chairwoman had to stifle a gasp of surprise.

"Well then, it looks like we'll have our work cut out for us huh? Sounds fun. Besides, Rousennin-san took the chance of inviting us to this school in hopes of saving it. The least we can do is bare some biased judgement and make them warm up to the idea." Both Masaya and the Chairwoman looked at Agito in surprise before they smiled softly. Masaya nodded and agreed with Agito while also pumping his fist into the air.

The Chairwoman then turned towards the gymnasium. "Then we shall proceed. The opening ceremony will commence soon, will you both please wait in the green room until summoned?" Both boys nodded in agreement. "I will begin by introducing the both of you then you may introduce yourselves. Any questions?" Masaya and Agito looked at each other for second before turning to the chairwoman. "No… none in particular." Masaya spoke up and the chairwoman nodded. She then turned back to them.

"One last thing… How much have you heard about what's going to happen and your roles in it, Masaya-kun, Agito-kun?" This caused both boys to blink before Agito facepalmed. "Son of a… of course there would be a catch that just so happens to not have been explained. Although if I have to take a guess I'd say that there's a trial period within this trial period isn't there…" Masaya's eyes widened as he realised how much sense that would make. The Chairwoman actually gasped in shock, she must not have expected him to be that accurate with a simple guess. "Actually, that's correct Agito-kun. The board decided a whole year may be too much for the girls so they decided the first semester and the third semester will be checkpoints for both of your statuses here at this school."

Masaya and Agito simply nodded in understanding. "I guess that makes sense. Change is something that takes time to get used to, besides with the way our gender portrays themselves these days I'm not surprised about their wariness at all." Agito said and Masaya nodded. The chairwoman sighed sadly. "I'm sorry it has to be that way, if it's any consolation, you're not alone. You both have the backing of myself and some others on the school board. Also, I have taken the liberty of covering both of your tuition and board costs." This shocked both boys as they weren't expecting anyone to go that far for them.

"Obaa-sama… I appreciate the help but you don't have to do that for us.." Agito tried to argue but the Chairwoman wasn't listening anymore as she turned and headed for the gym. Both boys simply sighed and followed. Agito knew Masaya would pay her back with the money from his lottery ticket, so he was good. He, on the other hand, would have to call in some favors he was owed. The boys made it into the green room and patiently waited for their signal to go out.

"Ne, Agito… How do you think this year will be?" Masaya asked and Agito could hear the nervousness in his voice. Agito just gave Masaya a soft smile and lightly punched him on the arm. "Don't worry, trust me you'll warm the hearts of the girls and lead them to the change that will save this school." Masaya looked at Agito with a small frown. He noticed how he didn't say anything about himself. He was about to point that out before they heard the signal. Agito got up and closed his eye, a small smirk formed on his features as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, it's showtime… Let's go." Masaya sighed before following his best friend. Coming up the stairs behind the curtains the boys heard the commotion of the opening ceremony commencing. They waited behind the curtains until their introduction came up.

"Now then, everyone please calm down for I have an important announcement to make." The chairwoman's voice was heard through the speakers all around the gym. Masaya felt himself gulp in anticipation while even Agito looked a little stiffed. "As some of you are aware, starting this semester Vincennes has accepted two new transfer students to the school… These transfer students… are boys…" The second her sentenced was finished the whole gym ignited in surprised gasps. The boys didn't need to peek out from the curtains to see their surprised faces. Then another wave had happened, this time there were whispers all throughout the gym. Agito sighed in annoyance and the chairwoman simply stood there, waiting for the whispers to die down. Thankfully it didn't take long.

"Allow me to explain. The board, for years now, have been in debate about whether the school should stay an all girls school or shift into a co-ed school. As of now the board is deadlocked on what to do so I determined we ourselves cannot come up with a decision. That being said, I believe it would be fair to allow you, the students to make the final decision in this matter. Although, I cannot allow a biased brain in this decision so we have decided that a sample would be necessary. One of your peers has volunteered herself to scout out for our sample and came back with two males. We believe by allowing you to interact with these males you will be better informed when the time to decide comes. Now then, introducing our two male candidates. First up, Okonogi Masaya-kun." Masaya straightened up as he was called. Agito smirked and was about to push him out there when they both heard a loud "EHHH?!"

Agito blinked as that voice sounded familiar for some reason. In his confusion he failed to notice when Masaya stepped out. Masaya walked awkwardly to the chairwoman's side and she continued. "Now then, a short introduction if you will Masaya-kun." She then turned the mic to Masaya and he nervously spoke.

"Ah, N-nice to meet you… My name is Okonogi Masaya… I understand that this is an uhh… experiment but I look forward to… uh… studying with you all for my time here…" Agito heard how nervous Masaya was but couldn't blame him. He knew Masaya was never the best when in the spotlight. Agito sighed and prepared himself for when he would be called. The chair woman thanked Masaya and took the microphone back.

"Now for our second sample, please come out Wanijima Agito-kun…" Hearing his name he was about to step out when the same voice was heard again, Masaya who was out there already tried to find the source but there were too many girls to point it out. Stepping out Agito calmly made his way up to the chairwoman. His face set in his expressionless mask. Agito gave the chairwoman a respectful bow and she handed him the mic.

"Hello, my name is Wanijima Agito. Like Masaya, I too am looking forward to getting to know you." Keeping his intro short and his tone even Agito gave the Chairwoman the mic back and bowed to the crowd before taking a step back. Leaving Masaya and the chairwoman at the forefront. In the crowd Tamie's eyes sparkled as she heard the boy who she ran into earlier. Not too far away from Tamie a purple haired female gained a slight blush as she also recognized Agito but she quickly calmed herself. Unfortunately for the purplette Rise, who was near her, noticed her blush and decided to ask about it later. Closer to the front a petite looking ravenette seemed to slightly perk up hearing the name.

"I encourage all of you to interact with these two as much as you can to learn about them and befriend them. Agito-kun, Masaya-kun, that goes for you two as well. Please make many girlfriends while here." Masaya chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Ah… r-right…" Agito gave the chairwoman a deadpan stare, knowing she worded it that way on purpose. " That sounds way more wrong than you intended it to." The chairwoman simply giggled before turning back to the crowd of females.

"Finally, will the White Lily Society, and the Red Rose Society please report to my office after school. That is all, the bell for homeroom will ring soon so please make your way to the school building." With that the chairwoman stepped back and motioned for Agito and Masaya to follow. Once away from the mic and out of earshot she turned to them and said.

"Don't worry too much, all we need is the majority vote by the end of the first term." She said confidently, before the boys could respond they froze as they felt the aura of all of the girls staring warily at them. Agito gave the chairwoman a deadpan stare. "Easier said than done…" Masaya laughed nervously as he had to agree,it wasn't looking to good so far. Exiting the gym the boys were slightly surprised to see Sister Mishima there waiting on them. The chairwoman turned to them and bowed. "I apologize but I must be heading off. Sister Mishima here will be guiding you to your homeroom." With that said the chairwoman departed before they could give a reply. They turned to Sister Mishima who signaled for them to follow.

On the way to their classroom Masaya and Agito noticed they were the center of attention. The whispers were pretty loud and the looks they were given were a mix of many different emotions, the most common being mistrust or wariness. Masaya was fidgeting a little under the countless stares while Agito ignored them easily, keeping a straight face. The walk was a little bit longer than Masaya was hoping for, but they finally made it to their homeroom.

"To make your experiences here a little bit better I requested to be your homeroom teacher." Sister Mishima said slyly giving the boys a teasing wink. This caused Masaya to sigh in relief and grin in thanks, Agito gained a soft smile as he released a breath even he didn't know he was holding. "That is a big help, I could feel the wary stares from even the staff while we were on stage…" Agito said quietly and Masaya nodded as he also felt them. This caused Sister Mishima to frown a little as while the boys may have felt them she saw the disappointed stares from her colleagues to the boys.

Sister Mishima sighed before recomposing herself and putting on a bright smile before opening the classroom door and walked in, Masaya and Agito following right behind her. The reaction was predictable.

"Ugh… Why do _we_ have to be in their class?"

 **"** Oh my… they're in our class…"

"W-Where are they going to sit?"

Agito stood calmly with his hands in his pockets, his golden orb scanning the room. He spotted Rise near the middle and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. He glanced over at Masaya to see him with a sheepish grin, obviously nervous from all of the stares. Luckily enough Sister Mishima walked towards the lectern, bidding the boys to follow.

"Now, now girls. Please take a seat, it doesn't matter where at for the moment." Surprisingly the chatter stopped the second she began speaking and the girls followed the order to a T. Agito hummed, impressed by how tame the students of Vincennes are. He shifted his gaze over when he felt Sister Mishima tap him on the shoulder, in her hand was some chalk. "Hehe. Why don't you two introduce yourselves again to your classmates." She gave both boys a bright smile and they complied. Agito took the piece of chalk, giving her a quick 'Thanks' and went to write his name on the board. He then turned and handed Masaya the same chalk. Stepping forward, Agito gave the class a courteous bow.

"Wanijima Agito. I look forward to studying with you all for my time here." He then stepped back and allowed Masaya to have the spotlight. Masaya noticed the lack of replies from Agito's introduction and felt even more nervous for his own. Masaya felt he was about to stumble on his words but a hand patted him on the shoulder. He looked back and saw Agito give him a small smile and a nod. This caused Masaya to smile and nod as well before he turned back to the girls. Following Agito's introduction he bowed as well.

"Okonogi Masaya. It's nice to meet you all." He said cheerfully. Not hearing any responses he forced himself from frowning in disappointment. Sister Mishima also kept herself composed and stepped forward. "Thank you both. Now then, where to put you?" She looked around the classroom and noticed only two free seats. The bad thing was, they weren't near each other at all. She was about to say something when Rise stood up from her seat, shocking Masaya who hadn't known she was there as well.

"Ah Sister, one of them can sit next to me. I am the one who brought them here after all, it's only fair they have a friendly face." The girls all flinched and Agito had to fight down an amused smirk at her intentional jab. Sister Mishima looked at the boys trying to decide who would sit next to Rise.

Masaya looked like he was about to say something when he felt a hand on his back. He looked back to see Agito nod before making his way to the available seat in the back near the window. The girls were looking at him with wariness but they didn't seemed to be disgusted by his presence. Masaya simply nodded before making his way to the seat next to Rise. Sitting next to Rise, they exchanged some pleasantries but Masaya noticed her deliberate lack of eye contact.

" _What the? Is she avoiding me?_ " Masaya thought frantically but before he could ask her anything Sister Mishima began class. Masaya slumped back in his seat with a sigh and opened his textbook to follow the lesson. During the lesson, Masaya found himself glancing around the classroom. He met the eyes of a few students for a second before they quickly turned away. He gave a sigh before looking back at his best friend just taking notes on the lesson. He noticed many of the girls around him were staring at the quiet boy in what he guessed was confusion. Masaya couldn't help but grin at his friend's innate ability to ignore the world around him. Before Masaya realized it, the class period had ended. Feeling somewhat giddy Masaya got up with a spring in his step and walked over to Agito's desk. Agito glanced up at Masaya and nodded.

"Hey Agito, class was pretty intense huh?" He said lamely, Agito let out a soft snort of amusement as a small smirk adorned his features. He closed his notebook and nodded. "The day just starts and you're already scared huh?" Agito said plainly but Masaya was able to pick up on the teasing undertone. Masaya slumped his shoulders and sulked a little. "Excuse me for not being able to travel to my own world at whim." Another snort and gave him a playful jab to the arm. "Yeah, yeah whatever. The best thing to do right now is just go with the flow and give them time. In the meantime try not to be a total idiot and get into trouble." Masaya just nodded his head in understanding. While most of the girls went away from the boys to talk with their friends and watch them from afar there were a few who stayed within earshot. They didn't want to admit it but that was pretty cool advice, maybe men weren't all total idiots. Just maybe.

Masaya stretched his body and was about to reply when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Rise. He tilted his head in confusion and Agito glanced back at Rise from his seated position

"Ah… Masaya-san, Agito-san?" Rise said timidly, poking her index fingers against each other. She then bowed to Masaya. "I'm so sorry." She said a little too loudly. Agito noted the whole class was now paying attention and sighed exasperatedly. She couldn't have waited until the walk back to their dorms why? He noticed Masaya started to freak out. "Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" Masaya said in surprise while waving his arms in a placating manner.

"For heaven's sake, he's making Rise-san grovel to him." One girl whispered to her friends. Most of the girls were glaring angrily at Masaya.

"How dare he treat our Soleil D'Ecole that way?" Another crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just what is that man trying to do?" Agito sighed tiredly, seriously. He JUST told Masaya to stay out of trouble and trouble comes tumbling over.

"I didn't tell you or Agito-san the whole story about the conditions of this trial run." Hearing this caused both boys to face fault to the floor. About a second later they got up in synch and Agito sat back down while Masaya chuckled nervously.

"Rousenin-san." Agito called out, unknowingly gathering everyone's attention. "There's always an unknown to an assignment, and there's always a preliminary round to a trial. Besides we made a promise didn't we? Not to mention you saved this idiot in more ways than one so there's no need to apologize. We were ready and willing from the beginning." Masaya grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Besides, be it first or third semester, it won't matter if we don't make the cut anyway." Masaya grinned and gave the girl a thumbs up. The onlookers were shocked by their words. Before anyone could react though the bell signaling the beginning of class rang and everyone rushed back to their seats. The class went by fast enough and the bell rang again Agito took this time to get up and stretch his body in the back of the room. Most of the girls were staring at him as he body bent and stretched with his movements, his muscles flexing slightly. They all looked away when Agito looked up and made his way back to his seat. He glanced over and noticed Rise and Masaya talking animatedly and nodded before turning to look out the window.

A second later Agito's visible eye widened and he turned his head back around to see a blur moving pat the classroom window. " _What was that about? It felt like someone was staring right at me emitting an odd but familiar aura._ " Agito stared at the spot he saw the blur move for a few seconds before turning back to look out the window. The bell signaling the next period rang loudly. The class went by even faster than the last which elated Masaya and Agito who felt the first few periods were dragging out. The door slid open and a group of students walked in. Seeing the group the girls broke out into a fury of whispers.

"I-it's Grande Fleur?!" A student gasped out in shock.

"EH? Wh-what could La Toute Soeur want with us?" A student near Agito whispered breathlessly.

Masaya and Agito blinked owlishly as a blonde stepped forward. "Okonogi Masaya-kun. Wanijima Agito-kun, may I trouble you for a moment of your time." Seeing the blonde beauty Masaya gained a bright red flush while Agito remained calm. He eyed her cautiously, feeling something was off about the girl. "I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Myougi Marika, president of the student council. The student council and I would like to formally welcome you both to Vincennes." With that said she gave them a polite curtsy. Masaya responded with a stiff bow and Agito followed suit albeit far more calmly.

"La Toute Soeur came especially to see them?! Although Agito-san isn't so bad…" A student said which actually shocked Agito who heard. He was able to hide it though.

"It can't be…. This… this is preposterous!" Another whispered with a huff.

"He should have gone to see her!"

"Ah no, he can't be allowed to see Marika-sama." The class broke out in many inaudible whispers and Agito fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"La Toute Soeur? Is that your nickname Myougi-san?" Masaya asked as if he hadn't heard the hateful whispers around him. Agito tapped Masaya, gaining his attention.

"Masaya, _La Toute Soeur_ is a french word. While it has no specific meaning, _La_ being a place giver like _The_ in the English language. It is a title given to a woman of high standing that everyone looks up to. The closest comparison in the japanese language would be Onee-sama." Agito explained calmly which caused everyone to gasp in shock. Marika looked excited to see a boy so knowledgeable in a language that isn't usually taught in japanese school's. A purple haired girl stepped up to Masaya with a deep frown.

"How rude Okonogi-san, La Toute Soeur is not a simple nickname, it is a title of respect." The girl began before Rise, who the boys didn't notice until she stepped up, grabbed her on the shoulder. "Now, now Mitsuki. Masaya-san is new to the school so I'm not surprised our system is unknown to him." Seemingly ignoring Rise's words she continued. "...Also do not address Marika-sama so informally." "That's enough Mitsuki, Rise is right. They have only been at our school for a few hours, it would be impossible to catch on to our terms in such a short time." The purplette looked like she wanted to say something but remained quiet before sneaking a glance over to Agito, being this close to the boy reminded her of this morning which caused her face to flush. She quickly withdrew to stand behind Marika. Agito looked at the purplette as if he were trying to figure something out. He glanced back at Marika and nodded his head once.

"With the pleasantries over with is there anything we can help you with Kaichou-san?" Agito asked calmly. The reaction he got was a collective gasp from the students. Marika tilted her head slightly. "Kaichou-san?" She asked calmly eying the boy. Masaya raised an eyebrow, " _They don't know what Kaichou means? How is that possible?No that can't be it, maybe they just don't use it here._ " Looking around Masaya clearly saw the look of confusion and had to fight down a laugh, it was pretty refreshing seeing confusion in their face for some reason. Agito noticed the mirth shining in Masaya's eyes and smirked in amusement before schooling his features. He placed a hand on his chin and noted in slight amusement at it all.

"...Interesting, this school has it's own terms but doesn't use the terms used by most other schools… I gathered this school runs on respect so I figured it only be right to refer to you in a professional manner." Agito responded and Masaya scratched his cheek lightly, his friend sure had a way of explaining himself. To his surprise he noticed Marika's face flush a slight pink.

"Ah, th-there's no need for such formality Agito-kun. You may simply call me Marika." She said with a hint of timidness and was surprised when Agito shook his head lightly. "I apologize Kaichou-san, but I do not know you well enough to be so informal with you. Hm, I fear the bell will be ringing soon so if you'll excuse me…" Agito gave the Student council a courteous bow before returning to his seat. Masaya gave a sheepish laugh while scratching the back of his head and was about to do the same when he noticed Mitsuki's gaze following Agito. He tilted his head but decided not to say anything about it. Marika also watched the boy walk off and gave a soft sight.

"I wanted to meet you both and wish you luck in your first term here. Your goal for now will be to pass the premier judgement course so focus on that as well as your studies. Please give Agito-kun my well wishes as well." Masaya laughed a little and gave her a respectful nod. "Right… Thank you for the support." Marika smiled and nodded. "Well then, Farewell." With that said Marika and the others minus Rise left the room. Masaya turned to Rise and lightly scratched his cheek.

"Well I get that she's the student council president and all but how famous is she?" Rise raised her hand to her face to hide her giggling but the tone in her voice gave away her amusement. "I will explain later when we have more time so you won't be overwhelmed." Masaya nodded and the two went to go take their seats. The class periods felt shorter and shorter and before they knew it the time for lunch came up. Agito shook his head in amusement when he saw Masaya shoot up in excitement. He packed his stuff into his desk and silently followed Masaya and Rise.

Walking behind them while they talked Agito scanned the hallway, noticing they were once again the center of attention. Many eyes were on them and many of the students were whispering gossip and rumors already. Suddenly Agito's gaze shifted diagonally up where he saw a slight purplette staring down at them. Gold met pinkish purple and the girl's eyes widened in surprise. For some reason Agito felt himself give a small smile and he waved at her. The girl jumped back a little and scurried off and Agito felt his amusement grow and let out a soft chuckle. This caught Masaya and Rise's attention and they turned to him.

"Something funny Agito?" Masaya asked confusedly and Agito simply shook his head. "No, just a random thought I had." Agito said lightly and subtly urged them to continue. Walking into the cafeteria Masaya let out an excited gasp.

"Wow, this place looks great!" Agito sighed in embarrassment and grabbed Masaya by the collar as he tried to run off, causing the poor boy to be yanked back and end up falling on his ass. Rise giggled as Agito lifted the boy to his feet and she stepped in front of the two. "Yes, the cafeteria is a popular place."

"Anywhere food is will be a popular place. Especially if you're a glutton like Masaya here." Agito pointed out with a deadpan stare and Masaya scoffed indignantly which caused Rise to giggle again.

"Well let's get lined up!" Masaya decided to not respond to the jab as he happily took a step forward. "Ah, First you need to take a chip." Rise said before gesturing to a basket where students were pulling out chips from. Agito nodded as he guessed they were like meal tickets. "The chips represent a menu item. There will always be two main dishes which change daily." The boys nodded in understanding before Masaya noticed the lack of cash registers.

"Ah Rise-san, where do we pay?" Masaya asked and Rise shook her head. "Payment is included in our tuition, so it's free." Agito blinked in surprise. "Hm, that's really cool actually, if only other school's were like that. Although I suppose that is why tuition for here is pretty high." "A-ah, but I feel bad, we never paid for tuition." Masaya added in a slightly depressed tone. "True but then again we are here on a scholarship." Agito rebutted which made Masaya nod in understanding. Ending the topic the group went to go look at the menu. Masaya decided to go with the lasagna while Rise wanted soba. Agito stared at the menu for a second before nodding and grabbing a chip.

The three took a seat at a circular table and Masaya sighed and shook his head in amusement when he saw Agito's large bowl of Miso Ramen. "I knew letting you read _Naruto_ would be a bad idea." Agito scoffed and waved off the insult. "Tch, not my fault Naruto was right. Ramen is a delicious food and you're one to talk. I hear you shouting 'ttebayo in your sleep." Masaya's face turned red in embarrassment as he quickly looked around to make sure no one heard that. Luckily for him none of the girls were paying attention to them for the moment. Rise who was across from them simply tilted her head. "Naruto? 'ttebayo?" The two boys looked at her in shock before they realised how closed off Vincennes must be from the rest of the world.

"Um...ah… d-don't worry about it for now…" Agito stuttered out in shock. Still wondering how preserved Vincennes really was. "A-anyway… You said you would explain a little about how things work around here?" Masaya pitched in after getting over his own shock. Rise nodded with a bright smile.

"Ah yes… let's see… I'll start with the titles. You see, here at Vincennes many of us have a second name or 'title' that the others who don't know us on a personal level address us by." Rise said and Masaya tapped on his chin while Agito quietly slurped on his ramen since he didn't want to interrupt the peaceful quiet of the cafeteria. "Ah, so they ARE basically like nicknames." Masaya said in understanding mixed with triumph. Rise giggled again. "Yes yes, but like Mitsuki-san said, we don't call them nicknames. Honestly I don't know why we don't." Agito gave Rise a deadpan look causing her to laugh nervously. Masaya just sighed. "In addition, only the student council president's title takes the definite article 'La'."

"The definite article… you mean like 'The' in English, right?" Masaya said as he figure the similarities would be there. His eyes then widened and he looked back and forth between Agito and Rise. "So then, Agito was right when he said 'La Toute Soeur' means 'Onee-sama?'" Masaya asked and Rise nodded before humming to herself.

"More specifically it means _Everyone's_ Onee-sama." Rise said and the boys nodded. Masaya then turned to Agito. "You never told me you spoke french." He said with a huff and Agito simply shrugged. "You never asked." Cue face fault, Masaya then got up and glared at Agito. "...Bastard…" He whispered so Rise wouldn't here, Agito smirked in amusement. Agito placed his chopsticks over the bowl and looked at Rise.

"Rousennin-san, During homeroom I heard the students say "Soleil D'Ecole… am I right to assume that is your title amongst the students." Rise nodded with a faint blush. Masaya looked back and forth between the two. "Soleil D'Ecole? What does that mean?" Rise looked at Masaya and smiled. "In layman's term, 'Sun of the School'." Hearing this Masaya nodded in understanding, he can see that she deserve that title, in more ways than just her beauty.

Agito noticed Masaya staring at Rise and smirked. Rise seemed to notice as well and looked away with a heavy blush. "Oh, please don't look at me like that…" Cue Masaya turning red in the face before he also looked away. "Ah, oh… umm s-s-sorry about that…." Agito mentally saved this moment in his mental bank. He could use the teasing material later. Enjoying his ramen was a little more important right now.

"It's not that I don't like it, but I don't like this custom that seems to rank students by worth." Agito noted how she easily swept the embarrassment under the rug to bring focus back on the topic at hand. Masaya noded in appreciation that she wanted to move on. "Although, I do like titles that reflect on a person's personality. For instance, Ritsuko, whom you met this morning." This caught Agito's attention and he looked over at Masaya who tried looking anywhere but at his friend's gaze, causing Agito to give him a deadpan stare. "You did something stupid this morning while I wasn't around, didn't you?" Masaya just laughed nervously but decided not to answer that. "..Idiot…" Masaya slumped forward as that stung his soul.

"...Wh-what's her title…?" Masaya said after picking himself back from his dramatic depression. Rise simply giggled, already used to the boy's way of speaking to each other. "Belle Epine, it means 'Beautiful Briar Rose.'" Masaya tapped on his chin as he thought back to his interaction this morning.

 _~Flashback: Morning Time, Masaya's P.O.V~_

 _I felt a tap on my shoulder, and woke up with a start. "Late on your first day? I can't approve of that." I looked over to where the person spoke. Standing in front of me was the dorm mother who was helping Agito and I get adjusted. Sister Mishima, she was a beauty that I could tell had caught my best friend's attention. That reminds me, I have something to tease that bastard about._

" _Oh, s-sorry about that. I didn't get to sleep until around dawn. I guess I was just too excited about my first day… Wait you said I was late?! Why didn't Agito wake me up!" Now realising what was going on, I sprung from my bed and grabbed my toiletries before running into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After leaving the bathroom I rushed to get dressed before freezing on the spot. I slowly turned around and realised Sister Mishima was staring at me with a bright red face._

" _Um...ah… I-I… I'm so sorry about that!" I left before she could respond. It was a good thing I grabbed the map to. Stepping out of my room I noticed another girl walking out to. I froze on the spot. "Ah…" The girl blinked a few times before screaming and running off. I felt like my soul had been struck by an arrow. '_ _ **She didn't have to scream**_ _.' I thought before running out the dorm. Not the best idea because I heard the girl scream again._

" _Eeek! H-he's following me?!"_

" _Wa-wait! No, I'm not, please I'm in a hurry." I tried to calm her down but it was not working._

" _What in a hurry to RAPE ME?!" She screamed angrily and I froze. '_ _ **What the hell? What's wrong with the girls here? Well I suppose they don't teach good things about men that aren't in history books.**_ _'_

" _I didn't say anything about rape!" I was running down the path towards the school building when I saw the girl who thought I was following her talking to a group of other girls. I sighed seeing that this won't end well. '_ _ **Agito would be having a field day laughing at my misfortune…**_ _' They turned to face me. Maybe I should try to look less crazy so I slowed down and gave them an awkward smile. It didn't look like it worked well seeing as all but two of them ran away the next second. I recognized one of them, being Rise-san. There was another girl who was shorter than Rise with long navy blue hair and reddish purple eyes, she looked just as beautiful as Rise-san._

" _Ah… Good morning…" I said awkwardly. Rise gave me a soft smile. "Salutations." The girl just stared at me with a blank look. It reminded me of Agito's emotionless mask he wore around strangers. She then turned to Rise, completely ignoring my existence._

" _Rise-sama… are you acquainted with this man?" Her voice was soft but easily heard. Rise-san nodded with a smile. "Yes." "...Who is he?" Honestly, I am RIGHT HERE, she could've asked me._

" _You know how I've been out scouting for someone, don't you Ritsuko?" So that's her name. Interesting._

" _...You really did find someone, then?" Ritsuko gasped out, her eyes slightly widened in amazement. Rise nodded, her smile seemed to have widened._

" _Yes, two actually. They are both men of the finest character!" Hearing her praise made me blush in embarrassment and I ended up lightly scratching my cheek. Rise then looked behind me before giving me a confused look. "Ah, Masaya-san, where is Agito-san?" She asked and I huffed remembering the asshole left me this morning._

" _Tch, the jerk went ahead without me. I guess I must've slept too hard because Sister Mishima said he tried to wake me up." I looked away with a pout. I then noticed Ritsuko was staring at me with widened eyes. I felt my face heat up. "Ah, you're making me blush." I said lightly trying to lower the thick air of tension around us. It didn't work._

" _...I was under the impression the board of directors was deadlocked. The headmistress had closed discussion on the admittance of boys…" I flinched as I noticed Rise-san's smile falter a little._

" _True, but I volunteered to be mission ambassador, and part of my authority as mission ambassador is that any man, or men, I found would be admitted unconditionally." Rise said brightly, looking at Ritsuko I noticed her emotions didn't falter at all._

" _... I was under the impression that your term as mission ambassador had expired." I could literally feel the oppressive pressure. Rise gasped and took a half step forward._

" _W-well... you have to look at it generously." She stammered slightly and Ritsuko remained calm._

" _But the rule was by the end of the third term…" Rise's expression turned sour and she frowned. I felt like I was in the middle of a catfight and felt oddly excited._

" _No. I received the Chairwoman's permission to continue. There should be no issue." Me-Ow~! I mentally chuckled at my joke. That seemed to end the little argument as the pressure pretty much disappeared and I let out a sigh of relief._

" _Will he be introduced at the entrance ceremony?" She asked and Rise nodded. Somehow I felt like I was eavesdropping although I was right next to them. '_ _ **Man that was rough.**_ _'_

" _Yes, it appears so." Rise said brightly, her smile back in place as if it never left. Ritsuko bowed to Rise, then turned and began walking away._

" _Then I will hear the official explanation at that time." Rise and I let out a sigh of relief._

" _For pete's sake… Ritsuko is such a stickler for rules." I felt myself nodding in agreement._

" _Ah, Rise-san… who was that?" I knew her first name but still I felt I should ask. Rise looked at me and nodded with a smile._

" _Her name is Kitamikado Ritsuko, she's a first year student. Our junior if you will." I wanted to ask a little more but I knew I was running short on time. i was about to say something when I heard Rise giggle. I turned to her and tilted my head._

" _What is it?" She looked at me and smiled again._

" _F-Forgive me, yo-you still have bed hair." My eyes widened and I tried to brush my hair with my hand which just made her laugh even more._

" _Ah…"_

" _I-I've never seen such a thing before." I blinked in confusion, surely someone had to run late before, maybe it was someone she never knew. Then again, didn't she say the girls at this school were like one big happy family._

" _Yeah… I slept in a little." I said after fixing my hair. Rise looked at me with a worried look."_

" _Ah, will you make it in time? Wasn't my grandmother hoping to speak with you before the ceremony begins?" Hearing this made me jump in surprise before I began moving._

" _Ah you're right! I-I should go on ahead. I'll see you later Rise-san!" I shouted before running down the path to meet up with the Chairwoman and Agito._

 _~Flashback End, Normal P.O.V~_

Agito looked at Masaya with a deadpan stare and Rise's face was red from embarrassment. "Was telling me your whole morning really necessary?" He asked blankly and Masaya just laughed nervously. Masaya decided to ignore Agito's question and turned to Rise who finally calmed down.

"...Yeah, that does seem to suit her." Masaya said offhandedly. Rise, who finally got over her blush giggled with a nod.

"Since you seem to have an understanding I will move on to ordinary modes of address." Masaya's eyes widened and he looked at Rise in disbelief. "They have rules for that too?!" Agito sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose it makes sense, given how different things are here than it was in public schooling I can't say that I'm surprised." Masaya couldn't help but agree despite his initial reaction.

"Our upper classmen are addressed with the suffix -sama to show respect. Those in the same class level are addressed with the suffix -san to show companionship, or closeness. Finally, Lower classmen do not have a suffix to show affection. This is how we do things here at Vincennes." Masaya blinked owlishly at her while Agito sighed.

"Quite peculier…. Usually those of high nobility, such as Lords and Lady(s), are addressed by -sama while -san is a common suffix used for strangers and friends alike. Even married couples still use the -san suffix while rarely using the affection -kun/-chan suffix. I apologize Rousennin-san, but you don't expect us to change how we were raised to speak do you?" Agito said cautiously as he didn't want to use the effort to change how he addresses people just so he could 'fit-in'.

"Ah, no ofcourse not. I understand how the outside world works but many of the other students may not take it so well if they think you're being 'disrespectful.'" Agito couldn't fault that. It was a logical explanation so he simply nodded and returned to his ramen. "I only told you two this so you wouldn't get so confused. Honestly if you two were to blend in too much the whole project would be ruined. The students would begin to ignore the differences between men and women." Masaya's eyes widened as he realised how much sense that made and nodded happily, happy he wouldn't have to try so hard to 'do things the Vincennes way.'

"You two are here to change Vincennes anyway. Of course you won't be able to do it but I can tell just by looking at the both of you. You two have a certain aura about you both that makes people want to change for the better. If anyone can change this school and save it, i know it's the both of you." Rise said with a soft smile as she gazed at the boys. Agito stopped eating and looked at her. Golden orb met sapphire orbs for what seemed like a long time and Agito felt his face soften and his lips twitch upwards into a soft smile. Rise's eyes widened. She may have seen glimpses of that smile but for it to be directed at her at such a close vicinity was a different story altogether. Agito closed his eye and leaned back slightly, his smile never fading.

"Well with someone believing in us this much how could we do anything less than try our best. That would be an insult and a betrayal at the same time. That said you can count on us to help you 100% of the way." Agito got up from his seat and grabbed his bowl before walking over to hand the dish to the cleaning station. Passing Rise along the way he whispered low enough for only her to hear. "Thank you… Rise-san…" Rise's eyes widened and she felt her face heat up. She heard her name spoken in that way so many times before. Why when Agito said it, did she feel oddly happy?

Masaya noted their interaction and felt his mood darken a little before he shook off the negative feeling. He should be happy Agito showed signs of starting to open up around Rise. He sighed before noticing something getting closer from his peripheral. The person was suddenly next to Rise, long brown hair tied into a ponytail, the same school uniform, a camera wrapped around her neck and some type of animal hat on her head. Masaya noted how cute she was before shaking his head to keep his cool.

"Excuse me, may I interrupt?" The female asked politely and Masaya found himself absentmindedly nodding his head. Rise also nodded. "Oh, Tamie-san. Oh, yes, please sit with us." Rise gestured to the seat that was next to where Agito was sitting and Tamie took her seat.

"Pleasure to meet you Okonogi Masaya-san. I am Nogi, Tamie, ace reporter for the Vincennes school's news club!" She introduced herself like those reporters he's seen do in movies. "I'm going to be reporting on your's and Wanijima Agito-kun's activities for the year… or, well, however long you stay here. I wanted to formally introduce myself." Masaya flinched. That hurt. Masaya blinked as he realised something. " _Rise-san referred to her as -san. Oh, she must be a second year as well._ "

"Well, I wanted to meet you and Agito-kun at the same time but I guess I'll have my chance later on. Anyways, let's have a quick interview. Do you mind?" She said with different emotions jumping from sad to happy throughout her sentence. Masaya nodded as he knew this would happen sooner or later.

"Ah, Nogi-san. We meet again." Everyone turned to see Agito walking back to them, his hands in his pockets and his expression as blank as usual. Masaya raised an eyebrow as he noticed Agito looked more tense than usual. "Something happen?" The girls looked at Masaya in confusion as Agito didn't look any different than usual. Agito simply nodded before sitting down.

"We're being watched. I don't know who but I know someone is watching us." Masaya just tilted his head in confusion. "The whole school is watching us if you haven't noticed." Masaya said in a teasing tone trying to lighten Agito's mood but the boy shook his head. "It's… different… The presence feels familiar but everytime I look I can't pinpoint where the looks are coming from." This surprised Masaya since he couldn't think of anyone they might know that would be at this school. Tamie and Rise silently listened to the boy's conversation before they noticed the topic was dropped. Seeing her chance Tamie felt herself grin. This is what she wanted, to interview the talks of the school.

"Hehe, you were right after all eh Agito-kun." Agito glanced at Tamie with a guarded expression. "To address me in such a personal manner. It seems Vincennes isn't as stuck up as many would believe…" Hearing this Tamie and Rise pouted. Sure it was a private school but the girls thought they were friendly enough. Seeing their pouting faces the boys couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Suddenly they heard flashes and looked to see Tamie holding her camera and clicking the capture button.

"Wow, the camera just loves you guys. To capture the school's 'Ice prince' and the forbidden boy smiling with such handsome faces~..." Tamie seemed to drift off into her own world while the others sweatdropped. Masaya and Agito blinked in confusion when they processed what she said.

"Uh, Nogi-san. What do you mean by 'Ice prince' and 'forbidden boy'?" Agito asked in a confused tone. Tamie looked at them and blinked a few times before giggling.

"Weeeeeelllllll….. Agito-kun, your classmates started the nickname 'Ice prince' for you thanks to how reserved you are and Masaya-san hasn't made the best first impression but I came up with the 'forbidden boy' title since I couldn't think of anything at the time." Both boys gave her a deadpan stare and Tamie giggled again. Rise turned away to muffle her own giggles as she had to agree with Agito's nickname. Unfortunately for her, Agito heard and turned his deadpan stare towards her.

"Ha-ha. Veeeeerrrrrry funny." Rise turned back and nervously apologised. Agito didn't respond and just turned away. Tamie giggled again, gaining the other's attention.

"Well then, should we get this interview out of the way?" The boys just nodded seeing as this was bound to happen. "Masaya-san, Agito-san. This is a good opportunity for us. We need people to know who you are. It would be best for us to make use of the media." Rise said from beside the boys. They nodded finding the logic in using the media to make a good impression.

"That's right! Our news club publishes newspaper daily. We leave them in the classrooms in the morning, so give it a read tomorrow." Tamie said proudly. Agito looked to her with slightly wide eyes. "Is there really that much news to report on that you can have daily papers?" He asked, honestly surprised since at their old school the paper only published weekly. Tamie nodded proudly and puffed out her chest playfully. "Yep, and with you two here we'll have even more to report on! Both good and bad points. Fair and balanced makes a good newspaper!" Agito felt himself chuckle at her antics, she was almost as amusing as Masaya.

"We didn't have the main article ready since it is the first day but after the opening ceremony the club rushed to the clubroom and published an extra about our new students." She said before reaching into her bag and pulling out an A3 sized newspaper article. "Fresh off the presses, take a look." They all gave their thanks and looked at the paper over Masaya's shoulders since he was in the middle. "It's kinda frustrating, though. We couldn't get this out earlier no matter how fast we worked." Tamie said dejectedly, swirling her index finger on the table depressedly.

"Well you are human, no one can expect anymore from you than your best effort. Judging from the quality from this article I must say it was well worth being late." Agito said as he took his eye off the paper and looked at Tamie. Tamie looked up at Agito in shock before she felt her face heat up and she looked away.

"Oh… ah… th-thank you…" Masaya and Rise looked at each other in confusion. Were they missing something.

"Oh yeah Agito, I forgot to ask but how do you know Tamie-san?" Agito blinked before looking at Masaya.

"Hm, oh we bumped into each other this morning and she told me her name. Besides, her hat is a dead giveaway so it'd be hard to confuse her for anyone else." Masaya nodded in understanding as he knew he'd be able to remember her by her hat as well.

"H-Hey! Don't diss the hat! It's cool, right Rise-san?" Tamie said indignantly before turning to Rise for backup. Rise just giggled in amusement.

"Well your hat is pretty recognizable Tamie-san. if you were lost in a crowd, the first thing I would notice would be your hat." Rise said in an apologetic tone and Tamie froze in mock horror. They all chuckled at her expense before Masaya decided to stop teasing the poor girl.

"Ah Tamie-san, didn't you want an interview?" He asked after recomposing himself. The other two shared one last moment being amused before following Masaya's example and Tamie brightened up, giving the boy an appreciative nod.

"Let's start with what brought you here. It seems like it must be a strange set of circumstances." The boys shared a glance. So she was starting off this strong. Agito smirked in amusement, at least she got to the point quickly. "I'll let you answer this one Masaya, it's more your story anyway. Although..." Agito gestured for Tamie to cut the mic and recorder. Tamie looked hesitant but did as told. "Are you sure you want to tell everything. It's your call but we have no idea what could happen if you lay out everything this early in the game." Masaya nodded in agreement and looked at Agito. "It would be better to do it now than to have them find out in a bad way." Agito nodded, it was his decision anyway so he let him do what he wanted. Masaya nodded again and explained what happened that night. Agito was skeptical of how he should feel letting Masaya be so open with a school full of strangers. the guy was way too naive for his own good. His, and unknowingly Masaya's, gaze shifted over to see Rise staring at Masaya in worry and felt his respect for her raise. He could tell what she was thinking easily enough.

"Hm, You two just met, haven't you? Yet you've already won the trust of our Soleil D'Ecole." Hearing this Agito noticed that Masaya was returning Rise's gaze before Tamie's words sank in and they both looked away with bright flushed faces. he let out a chuckle and Rise recomposed herself and gave a bright smile.

"I just know everyone will be surprised by the excellence of my judgement." Rise said proudly and the boys mood brightened, although Agito didn't show it. tamie just smirked coyly.

"That remains to be seen. Now then, let's continue." Tamie directed the mic back at Masaya who nodded. The rest of the question where the basic questions such as likes and dislikes. She turned to Agito to ask him the same questions but was slightly disappointed that he only answered the questions to a 'T', not giving away to his background at all. She understood though that he wasn't willing to be as open as Masaya though, his new title of 'Ice Prince' fit perfectly after all.

Before they knew it, the lunch period had ended, signaled by the lunch bell. They quickly cleaned up and separated to go to their respective classrooms. On their way to their class Rise gained the boys attention and spoke.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but would you two come with me after classes end?" The boys looked at each other. They knew she meant it as a question but honestly, there was no way they could refuse her anyway. Agito remembered the Chairwoman had asked those of the White Lily society and the Red Rose society to meet her in her office after classes were over. That must mean that Rise was either in one of those aforementioned clubs or this was a whole different matter altogether. He was banking on the former though.

"What's going on after class?" Masaya asked, Agito couldn't fault Masaya for not catching a hint because a lot has happened today. He had to admit that even he almost was lost on the matter.

"The Chairwoman mentioned it this morning. The officers of the White Lily and Red Rose society have to come to her office." Agito smirked slightly, happy that he was right. Masaya nodded in understanding before looking at Rise and asking another question.

"Ah, Rise-san. What society do you belong in?" Masaya asked and Rise smiled, before she could answer though Agito voiced his thoughts.

"If I were to take a guess, I would say you're apart of the White Lily society. Am I right?" Masaya and Rise looked at Agito, Masaya in confusion and Rise in shock.

"Ye-yes! H-ho-how did you know?" Masaya looked at Rise in shock before looking back at Agito, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, it's pretty easy when you think about it. The rose is a flower of love and affection, but it's a common flower that everyone is used to. Rousennin-san is a free spirit looking for change. The White lily is an uncommon, it signifies good fortune with change. The common thing here at Vincennes is it being an all girls school and if I'm correct, the Red Rose society is all for keeping that from changing. The White lily would be for change, which would be us or the idea of male integration. Although my only piece of evidence would be your ribbon tied around your arm." Both Masaya and Rise looked at said ribbon tied on Rise's bicep. Masaya blinked in shock as he hadn't even noticed the ribbon until now.

"What do you mean by her ribbon?" Masaya asked after getting over his shock. Agito nodded and continued his explanation.

"I've noticed a few different girls with the same color ribbon around. I've also noticed many girls walking around with red ribbons on their arms. if Rousennin-san is any example those ribbons must signify the different societies. Unless I'm mistaken red would be the color for the _Red Rose_ society, leaving the only logical option being that Rousennin-san is apart of the White Lily Society." Agito finished and Masaya felt like his jaw was gonna unhinge. Leave it to Agito to pick up on the small details. He looked to Rise as if asking for confirmation and Rise slowly nodded.

"Wo-wow… To gather so much information just by looking around. Th-that's incredible Agito-san!" Rise stuttered out, still surprised by his explanation. Masaya nodded his head before he face palmed, feeling stupid for forgetting something about his best friend.

"Oh yeah, I shouldn't be surprised. Agito's dad was a detective for the town police. Of course Agito would inherit his eye for detail and sharp wits." Rise looked between Agito and Masaya in shock and Agito nodded in confirmation as if knowing what she was thinking.

"A-ah… I see…" If Agito was a mystery before then now he was more of one of those 1,000 piece puzzles that would take forever to solve. Although it was the first tidbit about his past that she ever heard it only raised more questions. She easily noticed the past tense used when referring to Agito's dad. She didn't know whether that was meaning it was an old job or something she didn't want to think about. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

"A-anyways I thought I should invite you two since I'm sure you will be the main topic of this meeting." The boys nodded in understanding, it would make sense since they have been the center of attention for the whole day. Masaya's head snapped to look at Rise for a moment.

"By the way Rise-san, what _are_ the White Lily and Red Rose society anyway?" After saying the question he turned back to look at Agito, who rose an eyebrow when he noticed both Masaya and Rise looking at him blankly.

"What?" Agito asked, confused as to why they were staring at him.

"Nothing to say?" Masaya asked blankly and Agito tilted his head a little.

"Should I?" He rebuked.

"No deductions to voice, no guesses to make?" Rise asked skeptically and Agito sighed as he finally got what they were doing.

"Fuck both of you." Was his quiet reply, Masaya broke out into a grin as he relished in this victory. Even though Rise wasn't use to hearing such language from someone her age, she couldn't help but giggle in amusement.

"I'm sorry Agito-san, I couldn't resist in joining in." Rise said apologetically and Agito waved it off with a "Yeah, yeah." She giggled again before deciding to answer Masaya's question.

"Well, I suppose you would call them the student councils servants...rather, their supplementary societies. Ah, let's hurry. I'll explain more after classes are finished." With that said the three walked into the classroom to resume their daily lessons. Besides the order the school represented, the boys couldn't really see many differences between the way this school worked than their old school. The rest of the day seemed to breeze by without incident. When the final bell rang Masaya practically sprang from his seat and was about to shout in excitement when he felt his mouth being covered.

"I'd rather not have you blowing out our eardrums simply because you were bored." Everyone sans Masaya blinked in shock, wondering how Agito was able to close the distance, cover Masaya's mouth and crouch on the desk without tilting it.

"Wo-wow did you see that?" A girl whispered out in shock.

"I didn't even see him move…!" Another who was seated a few seats in front of Agito voiced.

"His balance!" Another noted out

"Wi-with that speed… imagine how much he could get away with…" A girl whispered to herself, surprisingly no one heard her but wondered why her face was so red.

Agito sighed and let go of Masaya's face and hopped off the desk without causing it any disturbance. "Try not to get so excited, the quiet of this school is surprisingly refreshing." Agito said before making his way to the front of the classroom, Masaya following shortly after grabbing his bag. He stopped midway and looked back at rise.

"Are you coming Rise-san? You are our escort anyway." Rise blinked owlishly, trying to figure out if she really just saw what she think she saw before slowly nodding. "Ah r-right." She got up and caught up with Agito and Masaya before leading them out into the hall.

"Ah that reminds me, let's review what you two attending here entails along with our school's poor state as it is." Rise said as she folded her hands behind her back. Agito sighed and gave Rise a deadpan stare.

"As much fun as that sounds I do hope you make this short. I'd rather not get a repeat of what oba- err I mean the Chairwoman already told me." Agito looked away when he realized what he almost said. Masaya raised an eyebrow at Agito before sighing. He was too respectful for his own good sometimes. Rise seemingly ignored what Agito said as she kept going without missing a beat.

"First, Vincennes is quickly losing students. The tuition is becoming a bit much for those of families who aren't as 'well off' as others. Even the price for entrance exams, for Intermediate and Final Course students, has increased a lot. Plus with the new construction costs Vincennes is in debt, badly, even with our sponsors." She paused and looked over her shoulder to make sure they were following along before continuing. "The only way I can see…" Agito sighed and turned his head to face outside, he had heard all of this earlier.

Before they knew it they were standing outside of the Chairwoman's office. Rise stepped forward and knocked on the door, not even a second past before they heard the ok to enter. The three stepped into the room only to be greeted by a round of gasps from the girls already present. The Chairwoman stepped forward and motioned for them to get closer.

"I see that everyone made it." Rise and the boys bowed, muttering out apologies. "I'm sorry, I got caught up making sure Masaya-san and Agito-san knew everything they are here to do." Rise said sincerely, the Chairwoman was about to dismiss her apology when a loud gasp was heard to Agito's right. He turned his head to see a young girl with long navy blue hair stepped from behind some girls. Agito noted that she was cute enough to rival Rise. The girl was staring at Agito before taking a few steps closer. Her facial expression nearly as blank as his own. Agito turned to fully face her and everyone seemed to freeze, watching the two closely.

"A-A-Agito Wanijima?" The girl asked in a quiet voice, she sounded shocked as if she had just seen a ghost. Agito nodded once before raising his visible eyebrow and tilted his head a little.

"I apologize Ojou-san, but have we met before?" He wasn't surprised the girl knew his name but the way she said it made it seem like she knew him. He was sure that he hadn't met her before though, he surely would've remembered someone this cute. The girl stepped closer again, looked down at the ground and muttered something inaudible to even his hearing. "I'm sorry?" He asked in surprise, for his hearing to miss her words made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ny-nya-nyan…" This time he heard it clearly but knew that no one else did. Normally such a word would confuse anyone, but hearing this caused Agito's visible eye to widen. Suddenly he placed his hands on her shoulders, his voice sounded more elated than Masaya had heard in a long time.

"Ri-chan? Is that you? I didn't know you went to this school?!" Everyone was shocked, not only at the physical contact but at how Agito's whole demeanour went from cool and collected to elated and giddy. The purple haired girl, Mitsuki, standing next to Rise was about to say something when everyone saw the girl nod her head slowly. Masaya's eyes narrowed as he knew who that was.

"Wait a minute. Agito, are you telling me the pen pal you had since middle school is Ritsuko-chan?!" He asked in surprise and obvious confusion. Ritsuko gave an audible gulp before looking up, her face set into a small smile that seemed to widen as she made eye contact with Agito.

"When I heard your name earlier I was skeptical, also I couldn't see you from my seat so I didn't think much of it. It's good to finally meet in person Sh-" Ritsuko never got to finish as her mouth was suddenly covered by Agito's hand. Agito stared at her with a widened eye, a visible blush on his face as he looked around the room, seeing everyone's confused faces he let out a sigh of relief before looking back at Ritsuko, his eye shone in desperation.

"Mou~, Ri-chan… please just call me Agito, or Agito-kun in public, hell I'll even accept Agi-kun… but _that_ nickname is too embarrassing, it would be the end of my cold, badass reputation I got going here." He whispered low enough that no one would here. Ritsuko gave him a deadpan stare before breaking out into a fit of giggles, shocking everyone again. Ritsuko barely showed this much emotion in a week. Agito sighed and removed his hand from her mouth, took a step back and cleared his throat in his hand to recompose himself. Ritsuko giggled again before going back to her group.

"Ah… I apologize Chairwoman-sama… Please ignore what just happened and continue…" Agito said with his eye closed, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. Everyone turned to face Ritsuko who also had her eyes closed and had a visible blush. Seeing the awkwardness in the air Mitsuki decided to change the subject.

"Er… Rise-san, why are Wanijima-san and Okonogi-san here, they are not apart of the White Lily society." Rise blinked owlishly, still trying to process what just happened. Again. She turned her head to Mitsuki and finally processed what the purplette had said. An annoyed look came on her face.

"I brought them along since this will surely be about them. It will be easier to have them here to defend their case." Mitsuki looked a little off put at what Rise said and was about to rebuke when the Chairwoman cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down. It is actually a good thing that they're both here. It will make things easier, as I won't have to speak twice on the same subject." Everyone nodded, most reluctantly, and Mitsuki stepped back from Rise. The chairwoman leaned forward in her seat and glanced at everyone in the room. "Now then, I'm sure you all know why I called you here. It regards next year's Grande Vote." She took another look around. "When changing fundamental principles of school policy, naturally, the people's will is required. Masaya-kun and Agito-kun were allowed to come here to help guide that will, but I will believe that will not be enough. I would like to ask the Red Rose and White Lily societies to assist them." Hearing this Mitsuki blinked owlishly before raising her hand to get the room's attention.

"Ano, Chairwoman. Wh-what do you mean by assisting them?" While she spoke she took a few subtle and tentative glances at the boys, more specifically Agito. The chairwoman noticed her glances and a small smile formed on her face.

"To help them in guiding the students to make the right decision for this school. Be it reform or not we can only leave for the students to decide." Agito had to nod. He knew they were here to help bring change but the chairwoman was right. Forced change is no better than letting the school fall. "I've noticed that over the years the Grande Vote has lost it's meaning and has dwindled itself down to more of a popularity contest. On a manner such as this I cannot allow that to happen. Which is why I ask you all to assist these two in educating our fellow Vincennes mates so this will be a more fair vote. That is why I called you all here. How do you feel, Rise? Mitsuki?"

The girls looked a little nervous about being put on the spot. Most of the room turned their attention to the two. Agito sighed seeing how this would go nowhere putting them on the spot like this. He stood up abruptly catching most of the room off guard. The only ones who seemed to have expected this were the chairwoman and Masaya.

"If I may Obaa-sama. I understand the severity of all of this but at the moment Masaya and I have to survive until the first vote. While it is good to plan for the big picture I believe taking this one step at a time would be best for all parties involved. Mekata-san and Rousennin-san along with everyone in this room and the school will have as much time as they please to figure out how they feel about Masaya and I. To make them think to hard about it now may damage our chances more than helping." Agito said, never taking his eyes off the chairwoman. The room went silent as everyone just stared at the two, wondering what was going to happen. The chairwoman fixed her glasses and leaned back in her chair.

"I see your point Agito-kun. Very well, I will drop the matter for now but please take Agito-kun's suggestion to heart. Although my question stands for how you two plan to go about this vote." The girls straightened themselves. Rise looked to Masaya and Agito only to see Masaya give her a thumbs up and Agito nod at her with a smirk. Her smile widened before she turned back to the chairwoman and gave a determined nod.

"I agree completely. This was my attention from the start." Rise said, her voice full of conviction and her eyes seemed to shine in determination. Mitsuki and the other gave a silent gasp at Rise's demeanour. mitsuki also straightened her posture and nodded.

"Naturally, I have no objections-." She paused when she could've sworn she heard someone whisper "yes man." and an amused snicker but frowned when she looked around and saw no one look any different than five seconds ago. Continuing after realising everyone was staring at her. "E-everyone knows that this student council election will represent the school's future." She finished with a determined nod. The chairwoman nodded with a smile.

"Good. Then, I expect both Associations to work diligently on the matter this year." Everyone in the room nodded at the chairwoman's words. Although, Agito noticed that the girls next to Rise were hesitant. This caused him to sigh as he could see where this was going and for once, since he got here, he hoped he was wrong. "Are there any objections?" Agito's eye narrowed when he saw the girls on Rise's side start to fidget. His body tensed a little and he noticed Masaya grit his teeth, he must've noticed and came to the same conclusion as he had. Both boys scoffed when they heard a voice a few people to the left of Rise spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I must say I cannot participate, although I do not disagree with you in concept." Rise gasped but did not look like she would say anything. Masaya was about to say something but Agito placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook his head. Masaya remained silent. The chairwoman looked at the girl, shock was pretty evident in her eyes but she was able to keep that calm smile of hers.

"Why is that Yumi?" The girl seemed to fidget as she looked at the other girls around her, being sure to avoid looking at Rise or the boys. She then gave a sigh and straightened herself out.

"B-because I am against reform." She said after composing herself. Masaya's eyes narrowed some more but Agito applied a little pressure to calm the boy. He took a deep breath and figure that everyone was entitled to their opinion, this seemed to calm him as Agito felt Masaya's tenseness fade. Agito released the boy with a nod. The girl, Yumi went to speak some more but the boys decided to tune her out seeing as she and the others were just going to say how they were against being 'forced' to participate.

The chairwoman gave a tired sigh and spoke, her tone showing how apologetic she was. "Forgive me, I spoke without thinking how the rest of you would feel." Yumi looked down at her feet before speaking again in a low whisper.

"It's just that… the fate of our school will come down to the results of the Grande Vote. It's a lot to take in and so I…" Yumi reached up and untied a ribbon that was on her arm. Seeing this the girls gasped and Agito narrowed his eyes. "So I was right…" He whispered to himself, folding his arms and clenched his hands a little to cool himself. He looked and noticed the rest on Rise's side move to their own ribbons. Seeing this his eye widened, he expected one or even a few but all of them?! She then gave the ribbon to Rise and left quickly. Passing Agito she flinched a little when she noticed he refused to even acknowledge her presence. Masaya looked as shocked as the rest of the girls as another voice spoke out. The girl asked Rise if she was truly willing to fight the battle for reform. Masaya and Agito shared a look but remained silent figuring that it was not their place to interfere.

When Rise gave the confirmation of her position in this debate the girls on her side all shared a look before taking off their ribbons and giving them to Rise. Masaya look gobsmacked that every single girl on Rise's sighed were so against the idea. The girls were about to leave when a voice spoke up. Everyone stopped and looked to where Agito was leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his eye closed.

"So that's your choice then?" He paused even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "Do not get me wrong, I respect your decision and will not stop you from leaving but remember these words carefully as the year goes by before you make your decision on the matter." Agito's eye opened, his golden eye seemed to shine brighter than usual as he made eye contact which each girl individually. The girls seemed to flinch at the intensity in his gaze. "Before you let your biased feelings on what limited information you have on men cloud your judgement think about how think about how Masaya and I are around your classmates and try to get to know us for yourselves. For nothing is as it seems at first glance." He then closed his eye signaling he said all he wanted to. The girls seemed to stare at Agito before walking out calmly. They seemed to be lost in thought and let their bodies act on auto-pilot.

Masaya sighed and looked at Rise who had her head lowered and her hair shadowing her eyes. Her facial features were about as blank as Agito's. He seemed to want to say something but couldn't find anything to say to comfort the poor girl. "...Rise-san…" He whispered to himself. The girl's of the Red Rose society looked at Rise with sympathetic glances. Mitsuki looked conflicted on whether to say something or leave the girl alone.

Rise gripped the ribbons in her hand and spoke in a quiet voice. "...I was so naive. I just assumed that the members of the White Lily society would agree to help me. Even though I knew from the start that they were all against reform…" Mitsuki bit her bottom lip before speaking up in a soft tone.

"What will you do now, Rise-san? You've lost all of your allies…" Rise flinched at her words and was about to say something when a loud noise was heard. Agito smirked as he figured it wouldn't be too long. The girls all looked to the source to see Masaya staring at them with his hands slammed onto the table.

"Not all of them…" Agito sighed as he could feel the corny lines about to come out of his best friend's mouth. The girls let out a surprise gasp. "We're here." Masaya gestured to himself and Agito. Mitsuki frowned before speaking up in a stern voice.

"Listen, you. You can't just join an Association. The positions were chosen last year by a vote among the previous members. We all had to go through the voting process. To think you can just waltz in here and-" Masaya cut her off abruptly.

"I may not know much about Vincennes' organizations, and I may not be an official member, but I don't care." Agito then got off the wall and walked over next to Masaya, one hand in his pocket while the other lazily hangs to his side.

"I may be wrong but I do remember that all school's clubs who are full of official members can still gain acolytes to help them out. Masaya and I may not be able to be real members but we did come to this school promising Rousennin-san that we would help her out no matter what. Call us what you want but we _will_ be helping Rounsennin-san in the White Lily society." Mitsuki's eyes widened and she took an unconscious step back. She quickly composed herself and turned to Rise.

"Do you really intend to compete in the Grande Vote without the backing of the White Lily society?" To her surprise Rise nodded quickly and gave her a determined look. Her previous sadness quickly forgotten and a bright smile was seen on her features.

"Yes, of course." Mitsuki let out a disappointed sigh and whispered something to herself. Masaya looked to see if Agito had heard her and got his answer seeing Agito stare at her blankly. Rise seemed confused on why Mitsuki went so quiet. The next thing anyone knew Mitsuki turned fiercely to the boys and took a few steps up to them.

"Okonogi Masaya-san, Wanijima Agito-san." Both boys nodded for her to continue. "I am against you, against boys, and against integration." She said sternly. Agito gave her a deadpan stare.

"Apparently you're also against having fun and learning new things. Are you sure you aren't related to Ri-chan." This made Mitsuki give him a hard glare while Ritsuko gave him a glare as well, but it came with a small pouty face that no one but him would be able to tell. Seeing this Agito smirked in amusement. "Your opinion is great and all but you don't _know_ us well enough to be against us. You knowledge on boys, if I go by what I've seen so far, is laughable, and your basically wishing for this school to be shut down. I thought you girls loved this school." The Red rose society girls let out a sharp gasp and Agito's smirk widened.

"What? You don't think the school hasn't tried pretty much every other revenue to save this school? You're losing students, going further into debt. Hell, even the staff and alumni are leaving. This is pretty much your last chance at saving this school. That is, if you want to save it." Agito may have had an amused smirk but his words weren't said so lightly. The girls seemed to pause in thought but Mitsuki vehemently shook her head.

"No, we can and we will find a way, we don't need boys to ruin Vincennes." The girls seemed to be reassured by Mitsuki's words. Although Ritsuko looked a little conflicted. Mitsuki then excused herself and left. Rise's mood didn't seem to falter at all and she happily turned to Ritsuko.

"Do you feel the same as Mitsuki-san Ritsuko?" Said girl was a little shocked at being put on the spot. She looked around until she met gazes with Agito. His previous blank expression melted into a soft smile and he gave her a nod. "Say how you feel Ri-chan, your opinion is your own." Masaya nodded beside him and Ritsuko gave a soft sigh before nodding.

"I don't particularly _like_ the idea of having class with boys, _if they aren't Agi-kun…_ " She whispered the last part to herself as her gaze shifted from Rise to Agito then back to Rise. "… I suppose that stands to reason, but still… I suppose that makes me a traditionalist. In that regard, Mitsuki-sama and I are the same. Although I am not particularly against Masaya-sama and I can accept Agito-sama… Ah." She trailed off as a slight blush adorns her cheeks when she saw Agito give her an amused smirk. She quickly turned to face the Chairwoman who had decided to stay silent through the whole thing. "W-will that be all, Madame Chairwoman?"

"Yes, that will be all." Ritsuko nodded and excused herself, the other Red rose society members following. On her way out, Agito placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ne, Ri-chan. How about after I finish up here you and I should catch up? It's been awhile since our last letters." Ritsuko smiled softly after a second and nodded. Agito returned the smile and let Ritsuko walk out of the room. He felt someone staring at him and turned to see Masaya giving him an amused smirk. He felt his cheeks warm up as he figured what Masaya found so funny. "Tch, don't read too into that. Ri-chan is just an old pen pal and it's been awhile since she last sent me any mail." Agito turned away from Masaya to hide his embarrassment which only made Masaya snicker in amusement. Rise blinked owlishly since this is the first time she's seen so much emotion from Agito. The Chairwoman simply giggled, happy for the tension dropping conversation the two boys had.

Rise smiled and turned to her grandmother. "I believe we will also be taking our leave Obaa-sama. Salutations." The Chairwoman nodded.

"Salutations, Rise, Masaya-kun, Agito-kun." The boys nodded and turned to follow Rise, as they were leaving Masaya heard the Chairwoman's last words before they were out of earshot. "Rise has certainly found herself some fine young men…"

Out in the hall the three walked side by side. Rise spoke up in a semi exhausted tone. "Now, then. This will be quite difficult. It will all work out though. I can feel it, we just have to stick together. Yeah, with the three of us working together we'll be sure to show the school that reformation is the way to go." Masaya nodded with a smile and the two shook hands. They then looked to Agito with a smile, he responded with a raised eyebrow before seeing Masaya and Rise hold out their hands for him. Masaya's hand balled into a fist, while Rise kept hers open. Agito gave them a small smile before fist bumping with Masaya then giving Rise a firm handshake. Rise's smile brightened greatly seeing as this was their first time with physical contact showing that of friendship.

"You're right, together we can do this. Although we may need some more recruits, I highly doubt you're the only girl in this school that wants reform. I can tell Nogi-san is quickly coming over to our side. Even so we made a promise and we intend to keep that promise no matter what… Rise-san." Hearing this both Masaya's and Rise's eyes opened as Agito's smile widened to a smile that only Masaya and their past close friends saw. Rise couldn't help but note how handsome Agito looked smiling like that. Something in the back of her mind seemed to stir at that smile. Agito let go of her hand and turned to walk ahead of the others.

"Speaking of promises I did promise Ri-chan that we'd catch up. You two have fun I'll see you tonight." With that Agito disappeared around the corner to go downstairs and get his outside shoes from his shoe locker.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **And that's all for chapter 1! Now if you haven't seen or read Air gear then I suggest you go do that. If you haven't played, or never finished all available routes in Princess Evangile then I suggest you either go do that or watch someone else who already has. Side note, I cannot wait for the with happiness installment as you get all, most (Still no Sister Mishima route sadly… T-T…) , of the potential routes you were disappointed not to get in the first game.**_

 _ **Leave Ideas for**_ _ **Agito**_ _ **'s pairing (or maybe Harem… not to sure though), along with**_ _ **Masaya**_ _ **'s pairing (maybe… MAYBE… a harem for him too.) (a.k.a your favorite route)**_

 _ **Tell me what you think about this story in the reviews. Favorite if you like this story. Follow me if you want updates on this story along with my others.**_

 _ **P.S: Damn. Just DAMN, This is THE longest chapter I've EVER written in MY LIFE. Anyways I'm gonna cut this AN short. Leave a Review please. It does help.**_

 _ **Blaze The Mad Hatter Signing Out~!**_


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE READ ME

_**AN:**_ **Hey everyone. Blaze here with a short announcement. I apologize for the long hiatus, I was on break with my family and barely ad any free time to work on any of my stories but I'm back now and happy to say I'm ready to get the ball rolling again. Updates for ALL of my current stories are almost ready to publish. I just have to do a few tweaks here and there so expect some updates in the upcoming days or weeks. Now I will be posting this AN on all my stories so don't be alarmed! I will take the AN down when each new chapter is out because I know how annoying it is to see a random AN as a whole chapter in between the updates.**

 **Next topic. I know a lot of you like my stories like '** _ **To have a heart**_ **' and '** _ **Kuroi no Tsubasa**_ **', but it would mean a lot to me if you checked out my other stories too and tell me what you think. That DOES NOT mean that I will only write after every other amount of reviews, favorites, etc. I like the love but I write mostly because it's a hobby of mine. I like making stories and I love expressing my ideas when they come to me which is why I post new stories a lot.**

 **Chapters will be posted in order of my stories I have up so '** _ **To have a Heart**_ **' is first up then so on and so on.**

 **Thank you if you took the time to read this, if you did please review "** _Update this PLEASE senpai_ **" on the story you want to see updated the most**

 _ **Blaze the MAD Hatter signing off!**_


End file.
